For Old Time Sake
by cutemary102
Summary: "Hey Fabe, I was wondering I mean we need to catch up so, I want you to meet me in the attic. Well only if you want to!" He touched my hand and smiled "For old time sake, sure...Sibuna." I blushed "Sibuna." Nina/Fabina Mick/Amber Patricia/Jerome
1. Chapter 1

"Here we are!" the cab driver said "Thanks." I called out over my shoulder. I hauled my roller bag behind me as I made my way up the familiar path to Anubis house. I stopped and shivered as I felt the cool air wash over me. Ever since the incident I haven't been able to shake the image of Victor out of my mind.

_Victor walked closer to Nina and the sun rose making the light dance off of the knife. Nina screamed pushing things over along the attic tables holding on to her locket tightly "Please I'm sorry just don't kill me." He frowned "You vile child. You should have stayed out of it!" he boomed trudging forward towards her. She held up her locket and a bright light shined and circled Victor. Dust flew and she backed up against the table hearing Fabian's loud pounds against the wall._

_He looked at me as the light disappeared "What have you done?" he trudged towards her growing more wrinkled and old with every step. She screamed again as one of his limbs fell off and he collapsed to the ground in a pile of dust and bones._

_She backed up against the wall sobbing loudly and Fabian pounded on the secret panel "Nina! I can't get out. Are you all right?" she got up opening the passage way and he fell out and into her. He looked at her face then past her to the pile of bones. _

"_Is that…Victor?" she nodded wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing loudly into his chest._

I shuddered at the memories of Victor's tortured expression and the looks of the teacher when they were all put away into a police car. I opened the door and stepped in hearing the quiet voices of my friends. I smiled 'This is what I came for' I thought. I let my suitcase fall and stepped into the living room. I looked at Fabian's smiling face as he laughed at something stupid Alfie was doing. He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed me. He ran from the table and grabbed me in a hug "Sibuna." He smiled. I laughed my eyes watering "Sibuna." He picked me up and spun me in a circle setting me down just as quickly.

"I missed you so much. How are you?" I gushed holding onto his forearms "I'm good. Amber is upstairs she has been waiting for you." I nodded grabbing his hand and running out of the room. We ran up the steps and into my room. I opened the door and grinned as Amber ran and nearly tackled me "Omigosh we have so much to talk about." I patted her back "I missed you too Ams." Amber grabbed my hands and guided me to the bed "You know Patricia and Jerome are together." I looked at her wide eyed "What?" I yelled.

"They just fell in love one day. It was so romantic and he's been so nice and sweet lately." I nodded "So what about Mick "Well Mick and I are unofficial, I mean we went on a date and he kissed me but we haven't gotten back together." I nodded and patted her hand.

"I'm going to go talk to Fabian." She gave me a smile and a thumbs up as I walked out the door. I played with my bracelet as I walked up to him where he sat on the steps. He looked up at me and my heart faltered before pounding loudly "Hey Fabe, I was wondering I mean we need to catch up so, I want you to meet me in the attic. Well only if you want to!" He touched my hand and smiled "For old time sake, Sibuna." I blushed "Sibuna."

I got up and walked downstairs to find Trudy but ran into Jerome and Patricia kissing up against the wall instead "Hey guys." They broke apart "Hey." They mumbled going back to what they were doing. I laughed and walked into the dining room to see Trudy preparing dinner.

I tapped her and she turned around smiling widely "I'm glad to see you back Nina. Everyone missed you." I smiled "You too Trudy sorry about getting you fired and all." She waved her hand dismissively "Victor was no good anyway but dinner will be ready soon so you go ahead and get settled." I nodded walking away and plopping on the couch.

The bell rung and I ran to open the door to see a girl standing there "Hi I'm Joy." I smiled "Nice to meet you we all thought you were dead before." She nodded awkwardly "Hey! Do you know where Fabian is?" I shook my head "Why?" she blushed "Well I want him to know I'm back but I won't be in you guys house. I'll be next door." I nodded.

"I'll give the message." I nodded "Thank you." she smiled and walked away.

Well this ought to be fun!

A girl comes back to life that has a major crush on the boy I'm totally in love with.

Ugh!

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked coming up behind me "Oh Joy came she's next door and wanted me to tell you hi." He looked confused "Me and Joy have already talked you're the only one in the house she didn't speak with until now." I frowned "Then why would she?" he cut me off "Doesn't matter lets go prepare." he laced our fingers together dragging me upstairs.

I absolutely love House of Anubis and I've wanted to write this for a long time!

I love all the people that will in the future alert, review, favorite, or whatever.

So I hope you like it and I'll probably be posting second chapter if you guys want it by I'll say tomorrow evening. 3

Toodles, love Maryam


	2. Chapter 2

`Nina`

"Ok! You've got 5 minutes and I want you all in bed." I ran up the steps and into the bathroom so I could change. I changed into my pajamas and fixed my hair. I breathed in and out slowly "You do this Nina!" I murmured. I opened the door closing it softly behind me. In a distance I could hear Trudy's door slam close and the lights went out. I walked into the room to see Amber already sleeping. I grabbed my pillow and her blanket and my locket and ran out of the room. I held tightly onto my flashlight and picked the lock. It wasn't working so I turned the knob and the door opened.

She walked in closing the door behind her and saw a flickering light in a distance. I walked through to see Fabian crouched down on a pile of blankets reading. I smiled and kicked his leg to the side lightly. He jumped and looked up smiling slightly.

"Hey." He said as I sat down cross legged and looked over his shoulder "What are you reading?" he closed the book tightly and threw it across the room turning beet red. I rose an eyebrow "Ok you could've just said nothing." He looked down and played with his fingers "Sorry." I grinned.

"No problem. Hey I brought you something!" she handed him the book and his eyes widened "A signed copy of the book I burnt last year." I nodded and he grabbed me in a hug so tight I could barely breathe. I patted his back and laid my head in the crook of his neck "I need to breathe you know." He blushed pulling away "I'm sorry it's just this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

I blushed at the sheer sincerity in his voice and patted his hand "Your welcome." We stared at each other an awkward silence filling the room. I looked around the creepy room and remembered the chocolate bar I'd brought. I grabbed it from my bag and gave him a piece smiling happily. He popped into his mouth and stared off into a distance.

Suddenly we heard an awful shriek like a banshee's cry or nails against a chalkboard. Footsteps sounded up the stairs and a light shined scross the room.  
Fabian shut off his lantern and I ran to open up the secret room. We both fell in and I covered my mouth as the screeching continued but softer than it was before.

"We're going to die." I chanted and he grabbed hold of my shoulders "No we won't. It's probably just Trudy!" he was lying because looked just as frightened as I was. My eyes locked onto his "Fabian I have to tell you something." I paused and breathed "The reason I asked you up here was because I wanted to tell…" I heard large booming footsteps "Nina we have to be quiet." I shook my head "I can't I have to tell you that I…" I trailed off as my eyelids grew heavy and I saw stars.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled shaking me but he was far away the only noise I heard was the familiar voice that haunted me.

_I Want to Hear a Pin__…..Drop__._

*Fabian*

She dropped to the floor her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I picked her up immediately knowing she was out.  
I pushed the locket against the hole. The door shot open and I walked out. I laid her softly onto the blankets and felt for her pulse. It was normal 'She must've had a panic attack'. I laid a blanket over her and laid down ignoring the cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. Soon I could feel myself slipping into sleep and I succumbed without fight.

Her words replayed in my dreams and the look of sheer horror in her eyes but the longing that made them sparkle. Then a well-known voice interrupted his questions in a menacing voice.

_Tick…Tock…Tick….Tock_

^ Amber ^

The sun shined in my eyes as I awoke and I smiled pulling off the covers and propping myself up. I yawned as I awoke stretching but immediately dread over took me. I looked at Nina's bed to see she was gone her bed neatly made as it was before lights out. I jumped up slipping into my house shoes and ran to the attic. I twisted the knob and it opened without hesitation. I climbed the stairs quietly and walked to where I could see them. I walked slowly to see they were both sleeping.

I nearly awed at the sight of them it made my eyes water. They had their hands locked together and Nina's head was tucked into the crook of Fabian's neck. They are together! I knew Nina would tell him sometime soon.

I had to tell everyone about this right away!

I ran downstairs and into the dining room smiling from ear to ear. I rammed right into Mick and he caught me by the arms steadying me "Slow down, hot shot!" I grinned "Can't I've got big news." He frowned.

"Tell me." I stood up on my toes "Fabian and Nina are together but don't tell anyone yet I want them to do it." He nodded and pulled away "Well catch ya later Ams." I nodded and ran back upstairs. I ran to the attic slipping in quietly. I ran to them shaking them softly "Wake up!" Fabian's eyes fluttered open and he sat up making Nina fall against his shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she put a hand to her head "What happened?" she whispered "Long story but I am so glad you are awake I thought you had died for a second." Nina shook her head and stood up her hand still locked with Fabian's. He got up and she leaned on him for support as they walked out together leaving me with all the answers I needed.

Eeep!

**I hope you guys liked it! It seems like they're going to have a bit of a mess on their hands, eh?**

**Anyway I am so glad that this story was liked because I've worked hard and will continue until the story is over.**

**Thank you to every reviewer so far! I already love you! 3333**


	3. Chapter 3

I still felt like I was going to fall over and throw up and my head hurt so badly. We walked down the steps and into the dining room with me basically draped across his side just to stand up. Everyone looked up from they're food and to us. It got dead quiet and Fabian squeezed my hand lightly "What?" he mumbled walking me over to the couch. He laid me down and pushed my hair out of my face to fell my forehead "You're not hot." I nodded sleepily and laid down my head. He walked away and came back with a plate of toast and a glass of water with aspirin "Thank you." He nodded a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I sat up and ate the toast, and downed the aspirin handing everything back to him. He took the plates into the kitchen and I heard the door open. Joy skipped and bounded up to the table completely disregarding me. She waved and gave Patricia a hug "Hey guys! I was wondering since it's our week off, we should celebrate!" everyone nodded in unison. Amber looked at me sadly "Nina's sick she can't go." Joy's eyes flashed to me for a second

"Pity." She simpered. Fabian walked back into the room "Oh Fabian, you're coming right?" he shook his head "I can't I'm going to take care of Nina." Joy laughed "Nina will be fine with Trudy you should come and have fun." He looked down. Her smiled slipped "You really won't come, will you?" he shook his head and I rejoiced in my head.

My heart fluttered at the thought that Fabian wasn't going because of me and the thought made me extremely happy. I would have to tell him soon but I just have to wait for the aspirin to kick in.

Joy glared at Nina for a second hen turned around and walked towards the door

"Meet me at 6' o clock."

Joy slammed the door behind her and I sighed sinking farther into the couch. Fabian helped me up and I looked over my shoulder to see everyone back to chatting and eating. He sat me down on his bed and looked at me.

"You blacked out up in the attic. That's why your head hurts you hit the wall pretty hard." I nodded remembering that awful noise that we heard. Suddenly I didn't feel woozy anymore

"What was hat awful noise?" he shrugged "I have absolutely no clue." We stayed in awkward silence just staring into each other's eyes. Then he blinked blushing and looked away quickly sitting down on Jerome's bed.

This would definitely be a long night.

Later at 6' o clock….

The door opened and Patricia stepped in wearing a black dress that came mid-thigh and some black heels. She smiled sadly "We're leaving and we wanted to know if you guys would like to maybe go out without Joy tomorrow. That is if Nina is better" We nodded and Jerome came up behind Patricia and wrapped an arm around her waist waving as they closed the door.

Fabian smiled "They're cute." I spoke "Weird but in a good way." I nodded. In a distance I swear an imaginary cricket chirped.

_Ugh…ok enough is enough! I'm telling him now._

I sprung up stumbling a bit to gain my balance and bounded up to him grabbing his hands.

He looked shocked "Look Fabian, I like you I mean I really like you and ever since I admitted that to myself we can't have a conversation without an awkward silence and it's really ann…" he put his finger to my lips his eyes wide "You like me?" I nodded and rolled my eyes "I like you too." I gasped "Really?" he nodded and blushed. He leaned forward scooting closer to me, then ever so softly pressed him lips against mine. I took a sharp intake of breath and he pulled away "I shouldn't have done that." He sighed.

I shook my head and put my hands on his face pressing myself against him. My heart fluttered and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. His cheeks were all red and his eyes were blinking rapidly. I bet I looked the same.

He cradled my face in his hands and we stood in silence just trying to process what had just happened.

He leaned towards me and my eyes fluttered close my hands snaking up from sides to tangle in his hair. I pulled away "So what does this mean?" I gasped "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I smiled "Yes I'd like that very much." I hugged his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Soon enough we were back lying on the bed talking about random things and then I noticed his guitar. I walked over and grabbed "Will you play for me?" he nodded and looked deep in thought before he strummed an upbeat tune, I smiled lightly "That was great." He blushed "It could be better."

I laughed "Hey, I'm hungry want to go eat?" he nodded and looked over at his clock "It is getting late." We stood up and walked to the kitchen "Hey Trudy!" she turned "Hi sweetie what can I do for you?" we looked at each other "Is there anymore spaghetti?" She nodded.

"I'll bring it to you." I nodded and we bowed out of the room. We sat at the table and Trudy brought some steaming spaghetti to the table. Fabian reached into his pocket and looked at something I looked at him and smirked. I walked around the table and tried to grab what he had in his hand. He stood up quickly "Can I see?" he shook his head and I got closer and pouted

"Please?" he shook his head. I leaned forward and attempted to grab it but he moved away pinching my waist. I laughed "I just want to see." She tickled his side and she grabbed it from him "No!" he laughed. He tried to grab it but I moved away quickly and ducked under his arm. The door opened but we were too caught up to see it at the time.

He suddenly locked his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to mine effectively distracting me. He grabbed it and stuck his tongue out "I win." I pouted and he put an arm around my shoulder

"It's okay maybe next time."

I heard the clicking of heels and we both froze "Hey guys!" I mumbled nudging his side

"We have to eat our spaghetti or it'll get cold." He mumbled quickly trying to run off to the table. Mara ran in front of him her arms crossed and Amber put her hand on my shoulder

"Neither of you are going anywhere until we know what's going on."

_Oh crap!_

**Yay! I am done! Two chapters in the time span of 4 hours I am on a role! Lol!**

**Thanks again to every reviewer! You are so sweet all of you!**

**If you didn't like something you can tell me that too I mean we all make mistakes!**

**Toodles,**

**Maryam**


	4. Chapter 4

^Amber^

After I had been interrogated, and congratulated Nina I swooped her up and took to our room. She had a lazy look in her eyes and flopped on my bed. I grabbed my nail polish kit and an empty scrapbook. I pulled out a ruby red color for her toes and a pink pearl color for her hands.

"What are you going to do?" she asked "Your nails and then your hair." she smiled innocently "Is there any way for me to get out of it?" I laughed "Nope you're stuck in here for the night."

She fell back on the bed with a groan and I giggled at the resistance. I got my toe spreaders and my nail file "Ok spread your toes and close your eyes." She did as she was told and laid back. I placed the toe spreaders on her toes and began painting them. Soon enough I was done with the coat. I painted over it with the base coat. They looked beautiful "I'm proud." I squealed and she propped herself on her elbows looking at them "Thanks Amber." She said sincerely.

I jumped up "I forgot the mud mask." She gasped "Hold on." I laughed "It's not really mud silly." She nodded and lay back down. I walked into the hallway and stopped dead in my track Mara and Mick were snogging against the bathroom door. Dread overtook me and I felt like crying and throwing a tantrum.

_WWVBD?_

_Keep your cool Amber don't cry for him. My conscience spoke._

I stomped angrily over to them and pushed them apart "Excuse me." I said coldly walking into the bathroom and taking the mud mask off the shelf. As I walked back out they started to speak

"No, need to explain I hope you all are very happy together." Mara bit her lip and walked away. I looked at Mick and shook my head "I'm not just a dumb blonde, you know. I have eyes!" then I walked in slamming the door behind me. Nina jumped "What happened?" I smiled "Mick, but its fine he has made his feelings clear so let's forget it." She nodded. I grabbed the pearl color and painted them blowing them slightly. I got my fan and pushed the button as the fan blew on her nails. I started to spread the mask over her face and made sure it was perfect as I placed the cucumbers over her eyes.

I feel like a princess." She whispered "No talking Nina you'll ruin it." She sat up holding the cucumbers to her eyes "Can I at least get a snack." I nodded holding her arm and guiding her to the stairs. I looked at everyone to see them fooling around in the living room. I held up my and as I walked past Jerome and Alfie making sure they wouldn't mess up Nina's nails. She took a cucumber off her eyes and Patricia laughed

"Nina what did Amber do to you?" I opened my mouth to speak but Nina squeezed my hand "The nails and the mud mask so far." She smirked "There's a lot more where that came from." I laughed and grabbed Nina's hand walking her into the kitchen. I gave her a piece of pita bread and she chewed on it thoughtfully and I hauled her back to her up to the room.

Fabian stopped us and looked at me weirdly "What'd did you do with Nina?" I rolled my eyes "I'm just making her look extra nice since she's already beautiful for the party we are going to tomorrow." Nina tore the cucumber off her eyes "What?" she gasped. I smiled innocently "Fabian you should clean up too because you're going." I took her hand and hauled her upstairs away from Fabian.

She lay down on the bed "When were you going to tell me?" she whispered "Well tomorrow, it was going to be a surprise all of us got invited to the party of the semester! Aren't you excited?" Nina shook her head "I'm not good with parties." I hugged her "You'll be fine. I promise."

She smiled "Thanks so much Amber. I know you'll always have my back." I looked her dead in the eye

"Victoria Beckham wouldn't let her friends down and neither will I. On that note let's get this washed off your face."

We walked to the bathroom and she wiped it off gently with a wash cloth. I handed her a moisturizer and she rubbed it across her face and walked out of the bathroom. I skipped behind her happily "I'm glad I got all of this down already." She sighed and I nodded "I'm doing mine tomorrow so I'll be glowing. Especially since the school dance is coming up soon." Nina laughed and nudged Amber's shoulder.

Next Morning at Breakfast…..

Good morning!" I said cheerily grabbing a biscuit and sitting in my usual place between Mick and Patricia. I didn't acknowledge him very much but instead turned my head to talk to Patricia but she was making starry eyes at Jerome. Mara shifted uncomfortable as I turned to stare at her "Hi Mara." I whispered "You're actually talking to me?" I nodded "Sure I mean The Beckham's don't hold grudges so why should I. After all they are my role models"

Mick tapped my shoulder "Can we talk?" I nodded "Of course." We got up and walked into the hallway and sat on the steps. Mick looked down "I don't fancy Mara." I looked at him shocked "You don't?" he shook his head "I love you Amber the reason you saw us like that was because she kissed me thinking I liked her because of all the help she'd been giving." I nodded "Well it really doesn't change anything I mean we're still back at square 1 Mick. I don't know if I can trust you. I do love you though."

"I understand." He looked at me "For the record; I'm really sorry." I gave him a half-hearted smile "I forgive you." I hugged him quickly then stood up walking back into the dining room. I smiled a little bit as I sat down because finally we were making real progress.

Nina gave me a look from across the room telling me she knew exactly what was going on between me and Mick. I couldn't say we'd ever be the same but I could say maybe this time we'd be even better.

This was definitely a Victoria Beckham worthy moment in my life.

I can't wait to tell Patricia and Nina!

Wasn't that such an Amber moment lol!

Love it, Hate it? Go ahead and click the review button!

It's free!

Love, Maryam


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch Amber!" I exclaimed "Sorry Nina." Patricia sat on the bed stifling her laughs "Don't you laugh Patricia soon enough it'll be your turn." Patricia shut her mouth. I laughed and Amber pinned my hair up back on the sides "Done!" she exclaimed twirling her curls bouncing around her face. I looked in the mirror and smiled "I love it Amber!" she nodded "Your turn Patricia." Patricia groaned and stomped over "Don't do anything too fancy." She warned. I stared at them as Amber danced around straightening Patricia's hair into a sleek style that framed her face perfectly.

"Nina I'm going to raid your drawer for something perfect." I frowned "Nothing too revealing, right?" Amber scoffed "Of course not Nina." She finished up Patricia's hair and walked over to my drawer. She pulled out a light green sundress with a white short sleeved top and some white ballet flats.

"Aren't I amazing?" she laughed and handed me the outfit "Thanks Amber, it's pretty and not too revealing." Patricia stood there and pulled out a off the shoulder top and some black skinny jeans. She pulled off her top and I threw my hand over my eyes "What, we're all girls?" she exclaimed. Amber nodded and I heard the door open as Amber slipped off her shirt.

"Hey Nin-Woah!" he threw his hands over his eyes and stumbled out of the room ramming his head into the door as he left. Amber burst out laughing and slipped her dress on. Patricia fluffed her hair and pulled up her pants. I blushed at the awkward situation pulling on the t-shirt then slipping on the dress over it. Amber fluffed the dress then smiled in approval "You look really nice." Patricia whispered "What was that you said Patricia; YOU SAID NINA LOOKS REALLY NICE?" Amber smirked and hugged us both "Oh best friends." she smiled.

Patricia pulled away and rolled her eyes pulling on her heels and walking out of the room. Amber shrugged pulling away and pulling my arm so I would follow with her. I nearly tripped on a pair of zombie masks "Jerome!" I yelled and he dashed down the hallway "Yes Nina dear." I narrowed my eyes "Don't act all innocent Jerome. Take your masks and keep them off of the floor! Somebody could get hurt." he pouted

"I'm so sorry Nina let me make it up to you." he had that wicked glint in his eye and I backed away and squealed "No, No, No!" he picked me and put me over his shoulder carrying me down the steps "I sware if you drop me." he sat me down in the dining room and I slapped his chest really hard "Jerk." I simpered.

He laughed but stopped as Patricia glared at him from across the room. I looked around the room "Has anyone seen Fabian?" they all pointed to the couch. I walked over and leaned over "To see him with an ice pack on his forehead "You hit the door pretty hard." he nodded pulling the ice pack off to reveal a large red spot on his forehead. I winced "It's not that bad. It kind of looks like sunburn." he chuckled "Thanks." I kissed his cheek "No problem."

Alfie came over and made an awful screeching noise in my ear that sounded like the one I heard in the attic "Alfie stop it!" I screamed pushing him and walking out of the room. He looked after me confused and shrugged as I looked back at him with a incredulous expression.

I shook my head ignoring the stares as I sat on the steps. Amber walked in "What's wrong?" I shook my head "That's the same noise that made me faint in the attic. I had a panic attack up there I didn't just fall asleep." I shook my head from the memories "I doubt Alfie would do something so cruel to you. I mean he's changed a lot since that zombie incident." I grimaced "I know it's just that still scares me and I still have to find out what that was." Amber's mouth popped open in shock "Don't you remember what happened last time? You nearly died never again, promise me!" I sighed "I promise." she smiled "Good, because being sensible took a lot of effort you know."

I laughed hugging her "You really are hysterical Amber." she grinned "I know!"

**Its short I know but I was rushing and then I HAD TO PUT THIS OUT THERE!**

**NEXT ONE IS THE PARTAYYY!**

**REVIEW PLZZZZ!**

**AND TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I FREAAAKIN LOVE YA!**

**Will be much longer I promise 3**

**Maryam**


	6. Chapter 6

-1I looked at myself in the mirror brushing on some blush and putting all my stuff in a bag. Amber knocked softly on the door,

"Nina are you done?" I groaned "Just a second." I grabbed the locket sticking it under my shirt and opened the bathroom door "We thought you weren't going to come out." I looked down "Sorry about that." she waved her hand dismissively and grabbed my arm leading me down the steps.

Everyone was chatting in the hallway waiting for us. Only odd thing was Patricia and Jerome were missing from the group "Where are P and J?" Amber smirked "Probably snogging in the laundry room as usual." I giggled "Well that's a mental image I would've liked to avoid." she grimaced nodded.

Fabian walked over looping his arm around my waist "You look really nice." he kissed me softly "I would rather not see that." Patricia smirked "Oh shut it Patricia you were just snogging Jerome and that's not too pretty either." she stuck her tongue out and grabbed Jerome's hand.

Trudy rounded the corner "Are you guys leaving?" We nodded and she smiled "Well have fun and be back by lights out!" We walked out and Trudy closed the door behind us and we walked next door. Music blasted you could see people dancing through the window "Ready!" Fabian whispered "I think so." I whispered as we walked up to the door.

Joy grinned opening the door in the tightest black dress I'd ever seen in real life. She looked us over "Hey guys come on in!" she smiled and her eyes landed on me she frowned "I thought Nina was sick and couldn't come." I blushed "I'm better now." she rolled her eyes "That's just swell."

I grimaced at her attitude and walked in. Suddenly Fabian was pulled from my side and into he arms of Joy. He looked confused "Hey Fabian!" she smiled and my eyes narrowed "Hi Joy." he tilted his head and looked my way. I rolled my eyes and Patricia came up behind me "Wow Joy seems mighty close with Fabian." I shook my head "They're just friends Patricia." she held up her hands "Hey I know I'm Joy's my best friend but definitely watch out." I nodded and she walked away.

I walked over them and Joy looked at me "What?" she asked "I just came to talk to Fabian." Joy laughed "Well we are in the middle of something." I tried to shake it off "Anyway Fabian want to dance?" he opened his mouth to say something but she dragged him over to the room before he could respond.

I narrowed my eyes jealousy flaring up inside me; I walked over positioning myself between them facing Joy "Can I cut in?" I grabbed his hand and walked away. Joy looked at me anger written all over her face. Fabian rose an eyebrow "What?" he smiled "You look hot when you get all jealous." I slapped his arm "Whatever." he laughed.

The song changed and he stood up "Want to dance?" I nodded and he led me to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close as we swayed. I looked over his shoulder to see Amber looking at us. I smiled and she winked at me jerking her hand over her shoulder to Alfie and a girl from school. I smiled and Fabian twirled me "Having fun?" he whispered "You know what I am." Joy stomped over "And now I'm not."

She got up in my face "What is your problem?" I scoffed "My problem is that you keep trying to steal my boyfriend." she stopped then she looked at Fabian and burst out laughing. The music blasted and everyone danced around us totally ignoring our situation.

"That's laughable, Fabian would never stoop that low as too choosing some American girl." I winced "She is not just some-" Joy cut him off "Shut it Fabe." she pushed my chest "You're just a second choice, nothing more, just a replacement for me. That's what we all know you are and you'll never be anything but that. Your idiotic thinking Fabian would ever actually care for you."

I pushed past her but Fabian tried to grab my arm. I pushed past him and ran out the door. I ran across the campus and into the park. I slid down a tree and sat down in the grass wiping my eyes. I didn't even understand why I was so upset. I know it's all lies because Fabian really does care about me.

Hearing all those things really hurt me and I don't know why.

"Nina! Nina!" I heard Patricia call and I held my breath hoping she wouldn't see me. Soon enough I heard her huff and stomp away and I exhaled. I relaxed and laid back against the trees. I yawned and laid on the ground.

Soon enough, I was fast asleep.

At 1:00 am…..

I sat up as I felt the sun shine in my eyes "Oh god." I whimpered standing up looking around the park to see noticing it was pitch black. I ran through the empty park to the house I opened the door and slipped in making sure to be extra quiet. I sighed as I noticed the empty room and I tip toed to Fabian and Mick's room. I opened the door and Fabian ran up to me and pressed his lips to mine cradling my face in his hands. He pulled away "Where were you? We were so worried we left the party and searched till lights out." He hugged me close "I thought you'd left." I hugged him back "I'm sorry."

He pulled away "Never do that again no matter what." I nodded "I promise I won't." he leaned towards me but the door slammed open and Amber jumped on me "Omigosh! I thought you'd died! Don't you ever do that again." she hugged me close and jumped down from my back turning on the light. I laughed at Amber and Mick groaned "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep." Amber shut off the light and Mick rolled over falling back to sleep.

"Guy's I'm fine you can go on and go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning." Fabian waved and Amber skipped out of the room quietly. I followed behind my heart pounding loudly and a smile plastered on my face.

**YAYAYAYAYA! Next chapter Joy apologizes mhm…**

**Oh and before I forget the reason I made this M rated was because if I changed my mind and wanted to make a more adult scene so it's just in case ok.**

**Thank you for the reviews and I love you!**

**Next chapter up tomorrow…**

**Love,**

**Maryam **


	7. Chapter 7

-1'Nina's POV'

"Where's Jerome?" I called everyone shrugged and I sighed walking towards the kitchen. I walked into Jerome room and screamed. Jerome's shirt was unbuttoned and they're lips were attached when they heard me they jumped apart. He looked at me "Yellow Nina." I glared and looked down "Alfie's looking for you.". Patricia blushed and walked out of the room running past me. Jerome buttoned his shirt and smirked "Bye, Bye Nina." he walked out of the room and I shuddered.

"What happened back there?" Fabian asked walking up to me "I won't subject you to the horror of what I just saw." Fabian laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder. We walked across campus and made are way to the main building. Joy was panting as she ran up to us "I need to talk to Nina." she cried grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Fabian.

She pulled me into the bathroom "I am so sorry for my behavior. It's just that before you came me and Fabian had a thing like you and him and it never really got to the point where we were dating before I was sent away. When I got back I was upset because you'd replaced me in every way." I sighed "You think he'd just wait for a year." she shook her head "I guess that was stupid to think right." I nodded

"Kind of." she looked down "I am so sorry I just wish I would've reacted differently and maybe we could be friends." my eyes widened "We still can you just have to promise not to try to steal Fabian.' she nodded "Thank you so much Nina." she hugged me and I hugged her back.

We walked out of the bathroom and bounded up to Fabian "We made up." she smiled and he raised an eyebrow "Really?" I laughed "Really!" he nodded "Well I'm glad and all but it's time for chemistry. He grabbed my hand and Joy smiled waving as she walked away.

"Really?" he asked as we walked away "Really!"

After school…

'Amber's POV'

I walked across campus sluggishly feeling really bad. Mick ran up to me "Hey Amber!" I sighed "Hi Mick." he frowned "You look really pale." I stumbled "I just feel a bit dizzy." he caught me around my waist as I nearly toppled over "I think I need to get you to Trudy." I grabbed his arm and he picked me up. I laid my head on his chest and whimpered as my head pounded. He walked me up the steps of Anubis House and opened the door "Trudy!" she came running "Oh dear, Amber are you all right?" I shook my head "Mick can you take her upstairs." He nodded and walked up the steps.

He laid me on my bed and I turned over curling up under my covers "I'll be right back with some water."

_That's so sweet._

I coughed and wrapped the blankets tighter around me. He ran in and handed me the water pushing my hair back from my face "You're really hot." I wanted to laugh and make a joke but I felt too bad. He looked at me then moved me slightly over and laid down next to me "You'll get sick." I protested. He shrugged "I don't care." I coughed and he grabbed another blanket throwing it over me. I shivered and scooted closer towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered sticking my nose underneath the covers.

My stomach turned and I pushed away getting up and running to the bathroom. I dropped to my knees and threw up. Mick knocked on the door "Do you need a hot water balloon?" I coughed grabbing some paper towel wiping my mouth "Yes." I heard his footsteps retreat and I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, I walked sluggishly back to the room and climbed under my covers. He walked in pushing the balloon onto my head.

I sighed softly enjoying the warmth as I snuggled deeper under the covers and closed my eyes.

Mick's POV

Amber lay her body curled into my side and a thermometer in her mouth. The thermometer beeped and I took it from her mouth "WOAH! You're at 104.3!" she whimpered "That's bad really bad." I nodded and patted her hand standing up. I ran downstairs and rammed into Mara "Hey Mick where's Amber she was going to help with my hair." he frowned "Amber's very ill. She's upstairs in her room." Mara nodded and ran upstairs.

I ran to Trudy "Her temperature is 104.3, she needs to see a doctor." Trudy nodded picking up the phone, Mara screamed from upstairs and ran to the top "Come quickly." she yelled. I ran upstairs to see her shaking Amber she looked up "Amber's not breathing."

Trudy pushed past both us as she talked into the phone.

"No she's not breathing…Ok thank you." Trudy leaned over Amber and began doing CPR. She was did that two times and Amber coughed and wheezed putting her hands to her chest. I tried to walk forward but Trudy pushed me back. Sirens sounded outside and loud footsteps ran up the steps. A man placed Amber in a wheelchair and put a mask over her face and she breathed normally.

They wheeled her downstairs and out the door. A doctor was speaking animatedly with Trudy as they put Amber on a stretcher. I looked out as the man ran out and they drove away.

We all ran up to Trudy "He said that Amber should be fine but there was some sort of toxin circulating through her body. So they're going to extract that and bring her back tomorrow."

I frowned "A toxin." she nodded "Like poison, hey did you guys see anything she ate that might have caused this." Nina stepped up "Well I saw her eat a salad and she said she didn't feel to good afterwards." Trudy nodded "I'll call the health department." Trudy walked away and I walked up to Nina.

"Do you think someone poisoned Amber?" Nina looked down "I don't know but I'll find out, I promise." she patted my shoulder "She's going to be fine." I nodded and Fabian walked up. He put a hand on my shoulder "You alright Mick?" I shook my head and he sighed "Everything will be alright. Amber's a fighter and she's not going to just give up."

I nodded and looked down playing with my hands "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens then." Trudy announced walking into the living room. We all followed and sat on the couches waiting for the phone to ring.

A shrill ring pierced through the air and Trudy ran to pick up the phone "Hello…"

**BWHAHAHAHAAH! I feel evil… cliffhanger!**

**Lol sorry about the mix up with the time of day yesterday oopsie!**

**Anyways I am so glad that you guys like this story so much. That's why I will try to keep up the updates normally.**

**LOVE IT! hate it? **

**Still, click the little button down there and REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Maryam**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh thank heavens… When can she come home? Yes alright that's fine…Thank you doctor." Trudy hung up and smiled "She's fine." I exhaled "Oh thank goodness." Mara exclaimed and I nodded agreeing soundly. Mick looked the most relieved out of all of us. Fabian smiled and clapped Mick on the back "I told she'd be alright." He smiled "I guess you did." Trudy looked at the time "Now that we know you can all be off to bed." We all scattered and I ran into the room flopping back on my bed. My room felt empty and cold without Amber. I frowned and grabbed a shirt from my drawer slipping it over my head. I pulled back the covers and snuggled deeper into them.

Someone opened my door and I nearly screamed "Nina." Mara whispered "Yes Mara." She blushed "I was wondering could I stay in here for a while because Patricia and Jerome are acting all mushy at the moment." I laughed "Sure." I patted the side next to me on the bed. She skipped over and sat down cross legged "So what's going on between you and the new boy?" she blushed "He's really sweet, and he's into the same stuff I'm into so it's easy to talk to him." She trailed off "And?" she bit her lip "It doesn't hurt that he's really cute." I jumped up "I knew it!" she laughed and shushed me.

I sat back down and she blushed "He asked me if he could meet you guys and I didn't know what to say. What does that even mean? Is that like the meet the parents' thing?" I shrugged "I have no idea but I definitely want to meet him." She nodded and from outside we heard a door close we got up and peeked out looking at Jerome walking down the hall. She smiled and waved slipping into the room.

I smiled and closed the door turning off my light and getting under the covers immediately falling asleep.

Next Day…..

I ran down the steps to see everyone at the door I looked at them weirdly "What's going on?" Fabian walked over "Amber Alert." I nodded and stood next to him. The bell rung and Trudy opened the door and smiled. They wheeled Amber in and Amber smiled weakly "Hi everyone!" she sighed "Amber!" we chorused running up to her and wrapping our arms around her. She smiled "Go easy on me they poked me with a lot of needles. I'm pretty sore." I smiled "We were all praying for you Amber." She smiled "Thanks so much." Alfie pushed past all of us and handed her a card. She opened it and smiled brightly, standing up shakily she wrapped her arms around him "That's so sweet Alfie." She pecked his cheek "Thank you."

He stared at her as she sat back down and held onto his cheek as he stepped back. We all laughed at his reaction and Mick walked forward awkwardly and hugged her "We were all really worried Amber. We all thought you were going to..." She stared at him "It's alright. I'm alright plus I got a pink Band-Aid." Mara smiled "Now we realize how much you mean to all of us." Amber smiled "I don't even want to think of what would happen with the fashion sense if I was gone." Trudy laughed stepping into the circle "Ok guys hate to break it up but you all have to go to school. Amber will be in great hands with me here, I promise."

We nodded and Amber smiled flipping her hair off her shoulder waving us off. We raced across campus trying not to be late to our first class. We ran through the building stumbling over each other and eased into French jumping right into the lesson.

After school…

I grasped Fabian's hand in mine as we walked through the park "Hey do you fancy going into to town Friday?" I laughed at his word choice "Yes I do fancy that Lord Fabian." He blushed and I leaned into his side laying my head on his shoulder. He breathed and squeezed my hand leading me to a bench. We sat down and I let the silence of the park calm me. The wind blowed softly around me, smelling slightly Mid-May humidity. I stared into Fabian's eyes and he blushed leaning towards me. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at me. I lay against him burying my head in his chest. He laid his chin on my head and I just wanted to enjoy this moment for forever.

Then I shivered and my stomach grumbled "Hungry?" I laughed and pulled away nodding. He grabbed my hand and we ran across campus to Anubis house. We burst through the door and Amber squealed from somewhere in the house. Mick ran with her in his arms as she squealed loudly holding tightly onto his shirt. I smiled "She's feeling better." He nodded and we walked into the dining room.

Mara stood with a guy standing next to her. I walked over "Hi Mara." She grabbed my arm smiling and turned me towards the guy "He's definitely very attractive." I whispered.

"Nina this is James my boyfriend, James meet Nina." I held out my hand "Nice to meet you." I smiled "Likewise." He grinned.

He was tall, lean, medium skinned, and with the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. I could understand why Mara liked him so much. James wrapped an around Mara and stared into her eyes. She blushed and looked down smiling a bit.

I slipped away feeling like I was witnessing a very personal moment. Amber and Mick started into the room both of their faces were bright red. Amber stumbled over to me and grabbed my arm steadying herself "Mick just kissed me."

She whispered and I gasped grabbing her arm and dragging her into the kitchen. She smiled "It was so nice." She whispered dreamily "I'm still all light headed from the hospital but now I feel like I could just topple over any minute." I nodded "That's how I felt earlier but my hungry stomach interrupted that moment." She laughed and smiled at me "I'm glad to be back." I nodded "We are all glad to have you back." We hugged and I gasped her arm "Oh…About Mick…you should go for it." She nodded and walked away. Even from here I could see the light bulb go off in her head.

'Mick's POV'

After light's out, Fabian walked out leaving me alone in the room. I sighed and turned on my light pulling out the history book and opening it to the activity page. Amber slipped into my room in her robe and her shirt. I put my book under my pillow and looked at her wide eyed. She smiled and walked over to me siting down on my bed. I stared at her "What are you doing up here?" she smiled "Doing what I should have done a while ago. The reason I didn't was because I wasn't sure if I could trust you but from how you treated me when I was sick just made me realize I can." She paused taking a deep breathe and scooting closer to me.

"Listen, Mick I really think we should try again. When we kissed I felt something strong and I know I love you and I know you love me." She paused taking my hands "I want to be with you."

I just stared at her "I didn't know you could be so deep." She smiled "I have my moments….short moments but still moments."

I nodded and she searched my face anxiously and I just stared at her "I guess that's a no." she looked down sadly slipping her hands out of mine. She turned and started to walk out when my brain started functioning properly. I ran up to her and turned her around "That wasn't a no." she looked up "Was it a surprised, speechless; yes?" I nodded "Yes." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. She pulled away "Night." She smiled and ran off.

I breathed and Fabian breezed past me his cheeks bright red and got straight into bed. I looked at him weirdly and he looked at me shaking his head he lay down and turned over. I walked over slipping under the comforter. I closed my eyes and drifted.

**AHHHHH! That was so fun to write! I'm sorry about the cliffy last chapter I just couldn't resist.**

**Sorry if this wasn't clear but it was mentioned that Amber did eat a salad which may have caused the reaction. Maybe somebody poisoned it? But who would do that? **

**BWHAHAHAHA!**

**Love it? **** HATE IT? .**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes to see Amber hovering over me "Amber what are you doing?" she was looking thoughtfully "Someone poisoned me." I frowned "How can you be sure?" she smirked "First it's you and then it's me that's getting hurt. Coincidence, I think not." I rolled my eyes "Amber we'll find out trust me. If someone did poison you then we will find out who it was." She nodded and walked over to her drawer pulling out her uniform. I did the same walking out of the room and into the bathroom. From inside I could hear yelling.

Patricia's voice was loud and sharp and Jerome's was just as strong as he retaliated. I slipped my uniform fixing my hair and walked out worried about Patricia. Jerome stomped out slamming the door and stomped downstairs. I walked into the room to see Patricia wiping at her eyes. She clenched her jaw and breezed past me but I caught her arm "Patricia what happened?" she looked up her eyes hard "Jerome and I fought I said something I didn't mean and he broke it off with me." I nodded

"What did you say?" she hiccupped "I said he wasn't that important to me but Nina that's a lie. I love him!" tears slipped over and she buried her face in my shoulder sobbing loudly. I patted her back and she cried harder. I pulled away looking into her teary eyes "Patricia just apologize." She shook her head "He was so hurt and mad; I don't think he loves me anymore." I brushed her hair from her face "Those feelings don't just go away even if you fight." She sniffled "Are you sure?" I nodded "I'll prove it."

I walked out of the room and downstairs to Jerome's room. He frowned at me as I entered "Patricia needs to talk to you." He winced his eyes hard "I don't want to talk she said all that was needed." I groaned "Jerome I don't know what you two were fighting about but I know you love her and she loves you." He scoffed "No, she doesn't." I nodded vigorously "Yes she does, Patricia has some anger issues and sometimes she says things she doesn't mean." He sighed "I love her." I smiled "I know."

Amber stomped in her blue eyes blazing as she walked up to Jerome "Why is Patricia crying? Patricia never lets anyone see her cry…ever." Jerome looked away his jaw set his eyes glazed over. He shrugged "Don't know, it's not my business anymore." I grabbed his arm "Stop that!" I shouted "Don't be bitter or you'll both be letting something good go to waste." He shrugged out of my touch "Whatever." He walked out of the room and I sighed closing my eyes. Amber looked at his retreating figure and shook her head.

Patricia's POV

I walked down stairs my hair in a messy ponytail and my pajamas. I walked into the dining room to see everyone eating and they stopped to stare at me. I wiped my eyes "What are you staring at?" I screamed walking into the kitchen and grabbing some ice cream. I sat down in my seat and ate it silently. Everyone was so quiet you could hear a cricket sing. I sniffed wiping my eyes and continued to devour the vanilla ice cream. Nina tapped me "What are you doing?" she whispered "I'm dealing with it." She rolled her eyes "You both are so dense." I nearly laughed at how true that was.

Jerome didn't say a thing throughout the whole meal and I ignored everyone eating my ice cream.

I stood up throwing the empty carton away I fixed my tank top and walked out of the room going back to my room. I could hear them immediately start talking as soon as I hit the stairs. I turned around walked back into the room and they fell silent "What's with this?" I whispered and Amber shrugged "It seems as though no one wants to talk to you besides me, Nina, Mara." I stared at everyone over "Oh really is that so?" I shook my head "Well thanks for that now I know you all are just jerks." I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the house. Nina ran to the steps "Patricia wait!" she handed me my phone "Cal me if you need anything." I nodded and hugged her "Thanks Nina."

I said and walked across campus finding my way towards the forest.

Jerome's POV

Nina walked back into the house and shook her head "That wasn't nice. I mean yes this is awkward but that was so mean how you just shut her off like that." Amber nodded "Really uncool." Amber stood up taking her plate to the sink and putting it there. Mara just stared at us as we ate, it was a disappointed stare. She finally got up "You should apologize to Patricia." She patted my arm leaning down and whispering into my ear

"She's pretty messed up and so are you. Whether you end up together or not just work it out for the sake of all of us." I nodded and she gave a faint hearted smile and walked out of the room. Fabian looked really guilty "I'm going to have to agree with Mara, you guys really need to talk." I got up "Should I find her now?" Alfie made a face "Probably not just let her calm down. Angry Patricia is not good." I nodded and walked to my room sitting down on my bed I sighed and let myself think.

"_OH please you say all these things like you're my everything. Well newsflash you're not even that important so you can just leave." As soon as the words left her mouth she gasped and reached forward "Jerome I…" I winced "Since I'm not that important I guess I should leave. We're over." She stared at me and tears filled her eyes. She turned around and looked away "Go then."_

_I shook my head and walked away slamming the door behind me._

_The problem was that she was my everything and I loved her so much._

I shook the memory from my head and lay back on my bed thinking of where she could be and what she would be doing.

Patricia's POV

I sat in the middles of the forest for the longest time confused and hurt by their hostility. I mean I regretted all that I said and I didn't mean to hurt him but to be shut out by all of them. This must've been how Nina felt when she first got here. I looked up at the sky to see the sky was changing I looked at my phone to see if was 4 o' clock. I gasped and got up running across the field and into the house.

I opened the door and walked into the living room breathing heavily. Everyone turned to look at me and I sneered walking towards the kitchen and hugging Trudy "Hi Trudy!" she smiled "Hi Patricia I thought you'd gotten lost." I laughed "Nope I'm fine." She nodded "Well go sit down dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and walked into the dining taking off my coat. Nina smiled at me and I grinned back "I feel so much better." I mouthed "I can see that! Are you going to talk to him?" I nodded and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and then I looked over everyone slowly. My eyes locked with Jerome's and he looked at me sadly his eyes not sparkling like usual.

I set my eyes and walked around the grabbing his hand I pulled him up and hauled him out of the room. I stopped when we got to his room and threw my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. He froze and I pulled him closer hoping he wouldn't object. He sighed and melted into me winding his arms around my waist. He pulled away slightly "I love you." He whispered "I love you too. I'm sorry." He nodded and nuzzled my neck "I'm sorry too." He pulled away and looked into my eyes "Let's not fight anymore."

"That's cool with me."

**Awe! I am so happy with this chapter! It makes me feel so good!**

**From the beginning I wanted to have a whole chapter with just Patricia and Jerome. **

**Now that I've done it I feel so accomplished :D**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please!**

**With Love,**

**Maryam**


	10. Chapter 10

A week later….

_Fabian's POV_

_A tall red headed girl with a sinister smirk leaned toward me and whispered in my ear_

"_Beware Fabian for your doom is closer than you may imagine…"_

I snapped out of my daydream "Hey Fabian!" Joy yelled and waved skipping up me "Hey Joy what's up?" she shrugged "Nothing much just hanging around campus." I nodded and rocked back on my heels. She smiled "Later Fabe." I waved and skipped away. I looked the other way Nina came up grasping my hand "What's up?" I shrugged

"Nothing." She frowned "That's weird there's usually always something going on." I kissed her cheek "I'm glad, finally a day with no drama." She smiled "I guess you're right but I've got a feeling." I laughed "Stop that nothing is going to happen." She winked "Of course oh klutzy one." I gaped at her and she kissed my cheek and walked away.

I was about to follow when I remembered I needed to see the gym teacher. I made my way through the shortcut of three flights of concrete stairs. I looked around and shivered as the air felt unusually cold.

I walked down one step and I felt two hands dig into my back and I lost my footing flying forward. I landed with a crack and tumbled down. As I reached the bottom, I looked up through hazy eyes seeing a figure in all black retreat from the top. I moaned in pain and my vision started to blacken as I drifted off.

_Nina's POV_

I ran off after I had made fun of his lack of equilibrium laughing until I reached Amber's locker to see her hugged up with Mick.I turned around to see Fabian hadn't followed behind me. I shrugged and walked up to Amber "Hey Amber have you seen Fabian?" she nodded "He went down the stairs to the gym." I nodded dragging her away from her locker and we made our way towards the stairs. We walked down one flight and immediately a horrible smell hit my nose. I coughed as the smell of salt and rust overpowered me.

Amber sneezed "I hate the smell of blood." I gasped "Blood…" she nodded "I could know that smell from miles away." She stopped "Oh No! Fabian!" she raced down the steps and I screamed. Fabian lye there in a pool of his own blood his head angled awkwardly and his leg bent at an odd angle. I dropped to me knees ignoring the blood I felt for his pulse. It was faint but still there,

"Oh Fabian, we are so sorry! Sibuna has fallen, and it's our entire fault!" she sobbed loudly and hugged Fabian's unconscious body. I started to cry and Fabian stirred groaning loudly. Amber looked up wiping her eyes "Fabian!" she screamed and hugged him tighter. He hissed in pain and she let him go letting him drop to the ground.

_I sat there in shock of what was going on. What if it was true? Maybe we are being targeted? _

Fabian yelled out "I can't move my legs." He cried and I snapped out of trance pulling Amber back "Call the police and the ambulance." She nodded and dialed the number. I felt around on his shoulder and cried out as I touched the middle "Is that all that hurts Fabian?" he shook his head and started nodding his head towards his leg. I touched it and he cried out

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he nodded. I laid him back down and he closed his eyes. I patted his face and wiped away my tears "You have to stay awake." He nodded groggily "You'll be fine Fabian it's probably just a bruised leg or something." I whispered grasping his hand as Amber yelled frantically into the phone.

I felt around to the source of the bleeding until I reached the back of his head. Amber unbuttoned her shirt and balled it up handing it to me "Are you sure?" she nodded wiping her eyes "Fabian's health is more important than everyone seeing me in my bra." I placed it under his head and he groaned "Thanks guys." He mumbled "You'll be fine." I repeated. The door slammed open and the whole Anubis house came running down the steps. Everyone looked between us

"He fell down the steps." Fabian coughed "Somebody p...pushed me." He stuttered and everyone turned to Amber and she covered her chest. She looked at them "I think Fabian's health is more important than my lack of a shirt." They nodded and turned their attention back to Fabian "Will he be alright?" Patricia asked squirming out of Jerome's grasp and falling to her knees beside him "He should but I can't be sure."

Fabian squeezed my hand "Nina… someone pushed me." I looked into his eyes "Are you sure?" he nodded "They left so quickly I almost didn't catch it." He coughed and gasped in pain. He squeezed my hand "Fabian you're going to break my hand." I mumbled wincing. I let go and the door opened again and the paramedics rushed in and put Fabian on a stretcher. They started to roll him back upstairs and I ran behind them. One of the women stopped me "You have to stay here." I pushed past her "I have to go with him." Amber ran grabbing me "Please stay with me Nina." She sobbed and I nodded. Mick ran up to her and put his cardigan around her "Thank you." she mumbled even though it doesn't zip up.

"Oh I hope Fabian will be alright. I don't know what I'll do if he isn't" I started to cry again "What if he isn't what's going to happen then?" She sobbed me and I spoke "We have to be strong and solve what's going on here. This has just confirmed that someone is after us and I'm determined to find out who it is."

Amber nodded and we all walked upstairs to see the entire student body scattered in the hallways. Everyone stared at us and guys stared especially Amber. Mick groaned stepping in front of her shielding us both "Thank you." I whispered and he nodded. We walked to the building entrance to see them driving away with Fabian in the back of the ambulance.

My heart clenched and Amber grasped my hand giving me a sideways look. She placed her hand over her right eye "Sibuna." I did the same and we squeezed hands as the ambulance drifted out of sight.

**I know I jumped a bit in this chapter but I really needed to get the actual drama part out so you guys wouldn't get bored with me **

**I hope you like it please don't flame me but give constructive criticism instead. I haven't got flamed yet but just to be sure! Please with cherries and mountain dew!**

**I hope you don't hate me D:**

**Maryam**


	11. Chapter 11

_Amber's POV_

_Poor Nina! Poor Fabian!_

Last night, I had to lay in bed with Nina and watch her cry until she fell asleep. Now she refused to go to school and wouldn't move from her position on the couch by the phone. Patricia walked and touched her arm "Nina." She whispered "What?" she said softly "You have to come to school." She shook Nina's shoulder and Nina shook her head "I can't I have to stay here." Patricia was about to say something when Jerome grasped her hand and tugged her away.

"She has to Jerome she can't just sit there." Jerome sighed "She just needs to hear that he's alright and I bet tomorrow she'll be fine." Patricia sighed and they walked out the door.

I sighed sadly and Mick came up and kissed my cheek "I'm going to go ahead and go to school." I nodded and he walked away. Nina leaned on end of the couch her eyes never leaving the phone, the doorbell rung and I ran to get it. I opened it to an empty porch and rolled my eyes. I stepped out and looked around and shrugged.

"That's real mature." I mumbled looking down. I leaned down picking up a note that had Nina's name written in fancy black letters. I stepped back into the house and shut the door "That's odd."

I frowned but ignored the feeling of fear and went to give Nina the note. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me "Yes?" she whispered "Note for you." She grabbed it and opened it. I leaned over shoulder and read it.

_Nina,_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't get to meet Fabian the proper way. Instead I met him head first, isn't it funny how life always works out? I'm watching you and I always will be._

_Love,_

_Your faithful betrayer_

"Head first what does that mean?" I asked confusedly "It means whoever wrote this note pushed Fabian down the steps and they're warning us." Nina crumbled up the note and chucked it across the room. I hugged her and she sighed "This is so stressful." I nodded "We need to get you calmed down. How about I run you some bath water and you take a bubble bath?" Nina bit her lip

"What about the phone?" I waved my hand "I'll guard it for you." She nodded and I ran upstairs and started to run the water. I mixed in some bubble bath and bubbles filled the top when I was done. I ran downstairs and she smiled "Thanks Amber you're the best." I nodded and she walked upstairs. I took her place on the couch and waited for it to ring.

I stared at it my eyes drooping slightly as I sat there. I yawned and stretched out laying my head on the pillow I curled up and waited. About 30 minutes later Nina came down in some pajama shorts, a tank top, and a robe on. She sat down beside me and stared at the phone. Trudy came in from the kitchen "I'll fix you girls something to eat." I smiled half-heartedly "Thank you, Trudy." She smiled and ducked into the kitchen.

Nina stared longingly at the phone as if she was willing it to ring. I sighed and got up grabbing the note reading it over "Your faithful betrayer? Wouldn't that mean someone among us?" Nina nodded "Someone with an inside look on the level of a student. It has to be someone who is close with Fabian and the House of Anubis." I gasped "The only one who fits that description is…" she closed her eyes and finished my sentence "Joy."

I shook my head "Joy couldn't have done it." Nina nodded "I understand you're denial but right now she's our only suspect." I sighed "I suppose so." Nina patted my hand "I know she's your friend but we have to know who did this." Trudy walked in interrupting our conversation "I've got oatmeal with raisins, toast, and a tall glass of orange juice." I smiled and got up hugging her "Thanks Trudy." She grinned "No problem now you two go ahead and eat. I'm going to go to the market." We nodded and she walked out of the house shutting the door behind her.

I picked up our plates and we curled up on the couch and ate it while we waited. I finished and took our plates into the kitchen rinsing them off and putting them in the sink. The phone rung and Nina nearly jumped over the couch to get to it "Hello!" she smiled "Hi it's Dr. Graves, isn't it?" she nodded "How's Fabian?" She put the phone on speaker as the doctor started talking. Dr. Graves sighed "Well I've got good news and bad news. He had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg so he will be on bed rest for a while. Good news is there was no brain damage or anything having to do with his memory. He will be able to come back to the house in about 3 days." I smiled "Thank you doctor." She said and hung up.

She had a little sparkle in her eyes "I have to go see him." She said running upstairs. I ran after her "Don't we have to get permission." She was throwing on a skirt and a green with a black cardigan "No time." she said fixing her hair. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and my flats "I'm coming with you." she nodded solemnly "I know I wouldn't have let you stay here anyway." I laughed.

She ripped out a piece of paper and some tape and we ran down the steps leaving a note stuck on the banister we opened the door and walked out. We caught the bus and made our way to the hospital. It was awkward and squished and I swore some dude was about to feel me up before we got off.

_Awkward._

_Nina's POV_

The bus driver let us off at the front entrance of the hospital. He gave us a smile and shut the door driving off. We walked in and I walked up to the nurse's desk "We're here to see Fabian Rutter." She looked me over "Who might you be?" I blushed "I'm Fabian's girlfriend and that's his really close friend Amber." She frowned "I usually don't let in none family members but since you're so polite I'll let you in." I smiled "Thank you." I grabbed Amber's wrist and we followed the nurse to room 135.

She opened the door and closed it behind us. I pulled a pale blue curtain back to reveal a pasty white, bandaged up Fabian. I looked down and shook my head as Amber grasped my hand pulling me forward. Fabian's eyes were distant and flat as they settled on us. I leaned next to him and grabbed my hand "Hi Fabian." I whispered and he blinked. Amber grasped his other hand "We know you can't talk because of the tube but we want you to know that we are going to find the person who did this to you."

Amber sniffed "Everyone misses you so much Nina hasn't been able to do anything." The heart monitor beeped slowly in the background "We have to get back Amber." She nodded and hugged Fabian slightly "Bye Fabian."

He blinked again and squeezed my hand nodding slightly. I leaned down and kissed his cheek "Bye."

_**Fabian is in the hospital *sob*! Did Joy push him? Will they every figure this out? Who left the note ?**_

_**MWHAHAHAHA!**_

_**You'll just have to find out laterrrr?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Two days later…_

_Nina's POV _

I shot out of bed to see Amber quivering beside me "Amber… What are you doing?" I grumbled "The power went out and I'm really scared." I turned over propping myself on my elbows "Your scared of the dark." She laughed shakily "No I'm just scared of the things that happen during the dark time."

It was raining loudly outside and thunder clapped making the room light up.

Amber ran to her bed and reached underneath it grabbing a bat. I rolled my eyes as she stood by the door and waited. The door creaked open "Amber." A ghoulish voice spoke and I immediately recognized it. Amber screamed and swung open the door whacking the person over the head with the bat. I gasped and ran over "Amber you just hit Alfie with a bat." She gasped and fell to her knees "Oh god." I sighed and we picked Alfie up and dragged him to Amber's bed.

"Why do we keep getting into messes like this?" she stomped her foot and she pulled the comforter over Alfie's body and touching his forehead. I shrugged "We're cursed." She nodded and we walked over to the bed. We lay down and looked over at Alfie "I feel kind of bad just leaving him there." She nodded "We should've checked to see if he was alive." I shrugged "You could get him an ice pack." She rolled her eyes "What am I supposed to say? Oh hey Trudy I whacked Alfie in the head with a bat and he won't wake up can I get an ice pack?" I shrugged "Oh well."

Amber shook me "Oh Nina please don't fall asleep." I rolled over and looked in her frightened blue eyes

"Amber there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just lightning." She shook her head "That's what it is at first then it changes to be some crazy killer coming after as you run through an empty house." I nearly laughed but stopped as I noticed her face "Well you're not alone you have me, Alfie, and all the rest of the house."

She nodded defeated and closed her eyes.

I lay down and went back to sleep ignoring the nagging feeling that I was right.

_Maybe we are cursed._

_A while later…_

_I ran up the metal stairs a red headed girl with coal black eyes chasing after me. I burst through the door to the roof. I tripped and stumbled trying to get away from her. She shook her head and leaned down "Poor Nina and I thought you were the brave one." I got up and backed away _

_"What do you want?" she laughed "Everything I can't have." She shrugged "But I can't have that if you're still here." She touched my face and breathed "The youth lives on." She pulled out a syringe and stabbed me in the arm with it. She pulled it out and it was full of a green liquid._

_I got up and tried to run away again but I realized the door was gone and I was trapped up here. _

_I looked over the edge to see Victor staring up at me "I'll catch you Nina." He smirked holding out his arms. I stepped onto the ledge and she smirked pushing me off. I yelled and screamed as I went down. I finally reached the bottom and landed not in the arms of Victor but the arms of Fabian he smiled at me _

_"Wake up."_

"Nina, wake up!' Amber screamed and my eyes shot open "What?" she huffed "You were screaming." She sniffed

"Was it about Fabian?" I shook my head "No it was about this girl and she pushed me off a building." She nodded. She looked behind her to see Alfie sitting up and looking around. We walked over "What's up sunshine?" Amber smiled he stuck his tongue out "You're a man beater." She narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have to been up here." He nodded and rubbed his head "I guess not." He stood up wobbling a bit before he walked off "Thanks for almost killing me." He mumbled "Anytime." She smiled closing the door.

"Amber isn't today Thursday." She nodded and I squealed "Fabian's coming home!" Amber jumped and hugged me "Yay!" she screamed. She ran out the room and slid down the banister "Fabian's coming home." I smiled as she skipped into the kitchen. I stepped down and Jerome stopped me in my tracks

"Hi Nina." I frowned "Hi Jerome." He frowned "I wanted to talk to you about something I saw." I rose an eyebrow "Keep talking."

"Well last night me and Patricia were sitting in the living room and Patricia saw someone looking through the window. It was eerie because we walked up to the window and the eyes were following us then the person took off and dissapeared." I felt faint "Did this someone happen to be a brunette?" He nodded and I shook my head walking upstairs. Jerome looked after me confusedly and I slid down against the wall.

_Joy…Joy…Joy…Joy…Joy….Joy_

I can't believe she would do something so cruel. Before I tell anyone I have to be sure of it.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked out the window to see an ambulance pulling up. I could see Joy waiting 20 feet away on a bench staring at it. As they wheeled him out she shot up and ran over. I nearly tumbled down the stairs as I walked downstairs. Jerome looked at me weirdly as I through open the door.

The cold chilly air hit me and I shivered walking out. I can't believe it went from May weather to early winter weather. But it is October I suppose that's fair. My mental rant was interrupted by the doctors wheeling him forward.

They wheeled him and he looked a lot better than he did when I saw him in the hospital. He had more color to him and he had a little bit more life to him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joy looking at him. She caught my eye and smiled turning she walked away.

They wheeled him inside "He's going to need a lot of water and rest." Trudy nodded "Of course." They took him too his room and then soon enough they were gone. Trudy walked out and she nodded "He wants to see you guys." We all piled into the room and stood around the bed.

"Hi." He rasped out "Hi." We chorused "We missed you a lot so we made you this." Amber said handing him a card. He smiled a little and his eyes drooped "Night, Fabian." Amber whispered.

He nodded and we walked out leaving him to sleep in peace. Amber grabbed me "Go in there." She pushed me "But he's sleeping." She pushed me inside the room rolling her eyes and closed the door.

He opened his eyes when the door shut "Nina." He rasped opening his arms and I sighed walking over and lying next to him. I put my head on his chest "This is my entire fault." I sniffed "Don't say that." He whispered playing with my hair. I looked up "It's true." He put his hand over my mouth and I stopped talking. I curled up next to him and we lye there. He winced touching his side then he wiggled around so he was laying on a pillow.

His eyes flickered closed and soon he was back to sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes realizing I needed some sleep. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted into the abyss of my mind.

**Nina's deep! Oooo did you figure it out yet? If not….then MWAHAHAHA my plan is working and you'll be finding out soon enough trust me.**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Maryam**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mara's POV_

"I don't think we should wake them up. " We crowded around Fabian's bed whispering amongst ourselves trying to figure out if we should wake them.

They were on opposite sides of the bed. But they're hands were locked together and they both looked really peaceful. Patricia rolled her eyes and flicked Nina in the head Nina shot up and her arms flung forward whacking Patricia in the eye. Patricia screamed and jumped back "I'm sorry." Nina cried fumbling over her words.

Patricia shook her head "That probably wasn't a good idea." Patricia mumbled holding her eye and walking away. Nina smiled sheepishly "Oops." I looked around then burst out laughing. Nina giggled and got up pushing us out of the room closing the door behind her. Fabian was still sleeping even after all the commotion "He really is tired." Jerome said peeking in.

Nina tilted her head and sighed shaking her head she walked past us and went upstairs. I looked after her "That was weird." Amber smiled "Nina specializes in weird." Patricia scoffed "Don't I know it".

_Amber's POV_

I ran after Nina to see what was wrong to see her sitting on a window sill her head in her hands. She looked up "Yes, Amber." I shrugged and sat beside her "What's going on?" she looked down "I'm confused." I draped an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her lightly "It's alright to be confused."

She laughed and shrugged "I guess you're right." I nodded "Usually I am." She smiled "Hey I'm going to go talk to the gym teacher; want to come?" I nodded excitedly and we walked down the steps and out of the door.

The chilly air hit me like a ton of bricks and I pulled my sweater tighter around me. Nina and I walked towards the Physical Education cubicle and walked inside. A lady with long brown hair and hazel eyes with a ton of folders in her hands looked at us.

She smiled "You must be Nina, Fabian's friend?" Nina nodded "Well I'm Mrs. Avalon Druid nice to meet you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder to reveal a tattoo of a scorpion on her neck.

Nina smiled "Fabian has been doing well but right now he is sleeping in his room. It'll take him a while to recover. She nodded sadly "Poor Fabian I feel like it was partly my fault." I frowned "Why?" she crinkled her brows "He was coming to see me after all." I nodded "I understand." Nina shook her head "It's the fault of who pushed him."

The teacher gasped "Someone pushed him." We nodded and she sat on a bench "They've been telling everyone he fell." Nina frowned "He didn't." Mrs. Avalon stood up "Nice meeting you girls." We nodded and she stalked down the hallway slamming her office door.

"That was strange." I nodded and we walked out and went back to Anubis house.

_Fabian's POV_

I woke up to see Joy hovering over me "Hi Fabe." She smiled "Joy?" I frowned. She touched my arm "Fabian I have to know if you remember who pushed you." I shook my head and she sighed almost in relief "Oh ok well I'll try again later." The door opened and Nina stood her eyes wide "What are you doing here?" Joy flinched "Just asking Fabian a question." Joy got up her eyes never leaving Nina's.

"I think you should leave." I nodded "For some reason, I agree." Joy snapped and walked out. Nina walked over and sat beside me "You alright?" I nodded "What's going on?" Nina frowned "Nothing just a little disagreement between us." I nodded not believing her but not wanting to argue.

She kissed my cheek "Get some rest." I frowned "I'm rested." She rolled her eyes "Fine I'll go get you some food."

I got up and I watched her thinking of why she would lie to me. I sighed and turned over and staring at the wall of photos I had.

_Nina's POV_

I walked into the living room and sighed as Joy turned towards me.

"Hi Nina." Joy said from the couch I looked at her and ignored her turning on my heel and walking back to Fabian's room. Joy chased after me "Hey you've been acting weird towards me." I sighed "Sorry." I spat through clenched teeth "Here, have a chocolate bar it makes everyone feel good." I looked at her and grabbed it "There's no nuts, right?" she shook her head.

_Chocolate is good…_

I bit into the bar and immediately wheezed "Is there cashews in this?" She nodded and smiled "Oh god." I rasped holding my throat running for the kitchen. I grabbed an ice pack and immediately put it to my throat to prevent swelling. Joy ran after me and Amber looked at me from her place at the table "What are you doing Nina?" I breathed "Joy gave me cashews." Amber gasped and jumped up grabbing some medicine from the cabinet.

I drunk my dose and held the ice pack to my neck. Amber walked over to Joy "Didn't you know she was allergic?" Amber nearly screeched "No I didn't." Amber sniffed sticking her nose up "Joy you could've killed her." Joy's eyes flickered to me briefly "I know." She simpered turning on her heel she walked away.

Amber turned "What is going on?" she screeched gesturing her hands towards the way Joy walked out.

_**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!**_

_**Did Joy really not know of Nina's allergy or was she just being evil? What's up with the gym teacher?**_

_**If you think you know who did all of this comment and maybe you will be right!**_

_**Did Joy really do that or was the chocolate just a coincidence?**_

_**Hmm…. As Amber said coincidence….I think not.**_

_**Review and leave paper trails!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Amber and I sat across from each other two days after I had told her about the accusations against Joy. Everyone was quiet as we ate the lasagna Trudy had fixed for the night. Amber and I shared a look and she smirked jerking her hand towards the right side of me. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Joy. She sat at my side "She tried to kill me." I mouthed "I did not!" Joy shouted jumping up." I narrowed my eyes "You so did!" I said exasperated "Oh did I just like you accuse me of pushing Fabian!" I rolled my eyes "That's because you did!" she gasped "You are such an accuser you've been accusing me since you got here!"

_Jerome's POV_

_Now that's what you call entertainment!_

We were looking back and forth between them as they fired at each other.

_It was absolutely epic!_

"Yes, you want to know why?" Nina raised a brow smirking "Why?" Joy scoffed.

Nina smirked and whispered something in Joy's ear and I leaned forward waiting to see the reaction. Joy screeched and tackled Nina to the ground. Nina screamed and pushed Joy away from her. Joy grabbed Nina's ankle and started dragging Nina across the floor. Nina kicked Joy in the jaw and the shin and Joy fell to the ground.

I laughed and clapped my hands "This is fun!" Patricia smacked my head and went to break it up. Joy kicked Patricia in the face and Patricia screamed.

_Oh crap!_

I ran over to them and grabbed Patricia making her sit down "Alfie grab an icepack while I break this up." Alfie nodded and jumped up. I ran back over to them to see they were pulling at each other's hair. Fabian walked in "What in world is going on here?" he said looking down. Joy was on top of Nina as they rolled around on the floor. Joy broke Nina's heel and Nina punched Joy in the face.

I grabbed Nina from behind and picked her up. She screamed and kicked as I dragged her to the stairs. She stopped kicking when she saw Fabian "I didn't take you for the violent one!" I breathed. Nina hissed and I let her down backing away. She walked back into the room and threw her shoes at Joy then stomped upstairs.

Fabian shook his head "Ok what happened?" Amber laughed "Joy and Nina were fighting obviously." Patricia hissed "More like trying to kill each other." I nodded and Fabian limped upstairs. I looked at Trudy as she walked through the door "What in the world happened here?"

I burst out laughing at Trudy's expression.

_Like I said, totally epic!_

_Fabian's POV_

I knocked on Nina's door and she threw something at the door "Go away!" I flinched "It's Fabian." I rasped "I don't care." She said throwing open the door "I don't want to talk." She slammed the door back in my face and I sighed walking back downstairs.

I walked back into the living room "That witch tried to kill me." Joy screamed punching at Jerome chest as he placed an ice pack on her nose "Serve's you right you nearly killed her." Joy's eyes cut to Amber's "I already told you I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HER STUPID CASHEW ALLERGY!" Amber rolled her eyes "Sure you didn't plus you tackled her first she just defended herself." Joy scoffed "She broke my nose." Patricia glared at Joy "How do you my poor face feels?"

"Sorry Patricia I didn't mean to kick you." I cut in "What did you guys say to each other?" Joy rolled her eyes "She accuses me of trying to kill her and pushing you down the steps." I sighed "Why would she say that?" Joy shrugged "She said she had evidence." She pushed her hair back and rubbed her neck.

There was a tattoo of the Eye of Horus on her neck. I gulped and she looked at me "What are you staring at?" I pointed to her tattoo she gulped "Just something I got a while ago." I nodded but I knew she was lying.

She gulped and got up "Thanks for dinner." She sighed and walked out.

I walked back up to Nina's room to see the door open. I walked into the room to see her lying on her bed her head stuffed into her pillow. She wasn't moving but her IPod's music was blasting. I walked over to it and turned it off. She shot up "Hey turn it bac- Oh it's you." She stuffed her face back into her pillow.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her "Don't block me out." She huffed "I'm not." I frowned as I looked at her ankle. She winced when I touched it "It's nothing." I scoffed jokingly "It's purple Nina it's not nothing." She sniffed "Ok maybe it does hurt." I smiled "The first step to getting better is admitting you have a problem."

She punched my arm playfully "Then maybe you should admit you have a problem." She said leaning forward "What is that?" she smirked "You're totally in love with me." I rolled my eyes "Yeah who says?" she touched my face "I did." She pressed her lips to mine and I pulled away "You're trying to distract me." She smiled "Is it working?" I nodded "Very effectively." She leaned in again but I ducked "We have to talk." She huffed.

"Fine I know you want to know why we fought. We fought because I said she tried to kill me and she went crazy and tackled me." I snorted "That's it." She blushed "Well no but I can't tell everything else I said."

"Fine." She looked down "I have to go get a bandage." She got up and limped out of the room.

_Why is everyone around here so secretive all of a sudden?_

_**Dun Dun Dun! Fabian's confused and Nina's got a bruised ankle? **_

_**Never knew Nina could be so violent... What did Nina say to Joy to make her tackle her?**_

_**I am welcome to guesses!**_

_**REVIEW AND LEAVE PAPER TRAILS!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Nina maybe the fight was a sign. Maybe we should just lay off for a while." I sighed

"Maybe you're right Amber." She smiled "Well let's enjoy fall while we can because soon enough it's going to start snowing." She grabbed her coat and smiled "Toodles, Nina." She slid down the banister and jumped into Mick's waiting arms. They kissed briefly then walked out the front door hand in hand.

I smiled as they left and Fabian appeared on the bottom of the steps "What are you smiling at?" I shrugged "Just Amber and Mick and how perfect they are for each other." He smiled "I guess they are, I mean they're in love with themselves and each other." I giggled and slid down the banister. He helped me off the banister and we walked to his room.

His history books were neatly placed over his bed along with his guitar. I picked it up "Play me something." He shook his head "I'm not that good." I rose a brow and pouted "Please."

He rolled his eyes and took it from me "Fine." I clapped and he strummed it slowly.

_Watcha scared_

_After holdin' back again_

_Look in the mirror_

_I can't make it clearer_

_The world at your feet_

_Close your eyes count to 10_

_Take a breath and jump in_

_It's better at the deep end_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

_The winds in your hair_

_Feel the sun on your face_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Baby kick it up some more_

_Take a chance roll the dice_

_Play it safe_

_Surface grace_

_The leaves in your face_

_Lets go a little crazy_

_And it don't matter if_

_You lose or win_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars_

_Well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through youhands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars_

_Well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

I smiled "That was really good!" he blushed "I wrote it." I hugged him "Well you should totally get someone to hear you." He shook his head "Oh no that's not a good idea. I get terrible stage fright. For example 3rd grade I threw up in the middle of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." I burst out laughing and he punched my arm lightly "Don't laugh it was so embarrassing."

I smiled "I won't commit you to the embarrassment." I smiled and leaned forward ruffling his hair "It's looks cuter messed up." He rolled his eyes and laid down "Let's study." I pushed my hair over my shoulder and recited the history book to him as he took notes.

_**I wanted a break from some drama… so I made this little filler a lot of you think im going a little fast so there.**_

_**Next chapter we'll be set around mid-winter time.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	16. Chapter 16

Amber's POV

"Leg warmers!" I shouted and grabbed my neon pink warmers pulling then up my calves. Nina pulled a blue hat over her head and slipped on her gloves as Patricia pulled a scarf around her neck. I slipped on my fluffy pink coat and smiled linking arms with them. We walked out of the room and were almost out the door when Trudy stopped us.

She gave us the look "Girls you are not going anywhere." She said firmly "But Trudy…" I whined "No buts we have 4 feet of snow and blizzard like conditions. You could get pneumonia!" I frowned and took off my boots "We were going to make snow angels and take pretty pictures in the snow." Trudy sighed "You've got 5 minutes." I squealed and put my boots on dragging them outside.

Patricia jumped on Nina's back and stuck her tongue out as I snapped a picture. We took pictures against the house and the trees and uploaded them to my blog. Patricia frowned and looked past us. I turned around to see Joy staring at us from across the way. I waved and giggled grabbing their hands we ran inside laughing. We slammed the door and slipped off our boots walking into the living room.

Nina grinned at me and winked as someone put their hands over my eyes. I blinked and turned around pulling their hands from my face "Hey Boo... I mean Mick." He wrinkled his nose "I really hate that nickname." I pushed his shoulder "I got that." I grinned pressing my lips to his.

I tangled my hands in his hair and someone coughed "If we're going to be stranded here you can at least try not to make out in front of me." Alfie gagged smiling. I rolled my eyes "Just because you're girlfriend isn't here doesn't mean you can act pathetic Alfie." He stuck his tongue out childishly then sauntered girlishly out of the room.

I burst out laughing at his tactics and turned to look at Nina to see she was gone. I frowned "Where's Nina?" Mick wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor "Who cares." He carried me out of the room and sat me down on the stairs "You know I can walk." I said jokingly "Yes but its way better that way." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Our moment was interrupted when Patricia and Jerome danced into the room. He twirled her then dipped her and she laughed placing her ear buds in her ear and walking away.

"Wait I didn't even show you all my fancy dance moves."

I laughed.

_This house is so weird!_

Nina's POV

I smiled at Fabian "Wait Fabian let me get my camera I think I left it outside." He nodded and I kissed his cheek slipping on my boots I lurch outside as the snow hits my face full blow. Someone grabs me from behind as I turn the corner and I shriek as they cover my mouth. I turn around to see Joy smiling at me.

"Joy what the heck are you doing?" she smirks "Sorry honey but I'm not Joy." She pulls out some contacts to reveal coal black eyes. I gasp and she smiles pulling off her hat she reveals long locks of red hair.

"Miss me in your nightmares." She whispers smirking "Who are you?" she laughs menacingly "All in due time but for now if you want the real Joy to be safe you will come with me." I looked around for some way to get but there wasn't one so I followed her. I peeled off one leg warmer as we were walking and threw in the snow. She led me to the ware house where Patricia was kept and pushed me in.

She pulled off her coat and threw it in a pile "You want to know why you're here I assume." I nodded and she smiled "I was the one keeping Joy while did her duties as the Chosen One. You killed Victor before they could pay me and I got angry and came here trying to get Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Winkler to pay me what they owe. You my dear are the perfect blackmail. Plus you hold the key as Joy did because you have the Frobisher promise in your veins." I flinched as she leaned over me her fiery locks framing her like a lion's mane.

She smiled at my fear and slowly paced around the room "I'll wait and let them hear about your disappearance then they'll be begging at my knees for you back." She smiled and tilted my chin "You look like her." I frowned "Who?" she smiled "Sarah when she was small." She pushed my face and I fell back into a chair. She walked out of the warehouse slamming the door and locking. I heard her stomp away and I started to panic.

I heard sobbing from the corner and I looked around. I walked over to a pile of boxes and pushed them down revealing Joy. I ran to he and untied her hugging her close. She gasped "Who are you?" she hiccupped I laughed "I'm Nina I'm from Anubis house you met me over the webcam." She nodded "I remember and I don't remember the last time I was so happy to see someone I don't know."

I nodded smiling "How long have you been in here?" she shrugged "Months it seems." I shook my head "She's crazy." Joy nodded "That is definitely true."

I smiled and she hugged me "I don't know how or why she brought you here but I'm so glad you're here."

_**I'm so happy two updates in one day and in the time span of 5 hours I am on a roll! :D**_

_**So Joy wasn't really Joy?**_

_**I'm confused ?.?**_

_**Leave your thoughts and criticism in your review and you will get a cookie! **_

_**A VIRTUAL COOKIE PEOPLE!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Fabian's POV_

Where is Nina she said she'd be right back…

Patricia came up behind me "Seen Nina?" I nodded "She went outside for her camera." She frowned "I have it right here." I sighed "Well then she's out there for nothing," Patricia pulled on her boots "I'll get her."

She ran into the snow and I could barely see her moving down the stairs because of the snow. I waited a while and she came back in with a really weird look in her eyes. She held something tightly against her chest.

"Guys!" she called her voice cracking. Amber and Jerome ran in "What's wrong?" Patricia held up Nina's scarf "I think Nina's gone." Amber gasped "What? This is not happening!" Patricia folded the scarf "She loves this scarf she wouldn't just let it fall off." Amber nodded "We have to find her!" I held her arm "You can't you'll get hypothermia. The temperature is dropping and the snow is nearly at the top of the steps. Amber stamped her foot and Mick spoke up "Well what are we supposed to do just sit here." I blinked rapidly "Sadly yes we have too. We can't go out there and risk another one of us going missing."

Amber started to cry throwing on her boots "I don't care what you say I have to find my best friend." She ran out the door and Patricia tried to catch her but she was already down the steps and round the corner. Mick cursed "Amber!" he shouted but she was gone. Patricia turned around "Now this involves all of us!"

_Nina's POV_

_Oh god it's freezing! _

The red headed lady had brought us each two blankets telling us to make due. I shivered and wrapped the blankets tighter around my body. Joy's eyes were drooping "Joy!" I shouted she snapped awake "You can't fall asleep you have to stay awake." She was nearly blue. I felt horrible for her she was writhing and her teeth were chattering. I took off one of my blankets and threw it over her head. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious because she looked like Little Bo' Peep.

She smiled "Thank you." She whispered and I half smiled "It's the least I can do." She reached over and grabbed my hand in hers. We rubbed our hands together trying to get some warmth. I shivered as the harsh wind blew against the old battered walls of the warehouse.

I swear I heard someone scream my name and I shivered shaking it off.

"_Nina_!"

I know that voice and Joy did too because we both screamed "Amber!" I heard the rattling of the lock and she screamed in frustration "The lock's frozen shut but I'll get you out of there I promise." I heard her gasp then she let out an ear piercing shriek and then I heard a thump.

"Oh no!" I cried as the red headed lady carried in unconscious Amber. Amber was bleeding from the head "See what happens when people interfere with my plans?" she shook her head and laid Amber beside me throwing a pile of blankets at us. She had a thermos and she threw it at me and Joy "See, I'm not that heartless!" she smiled clapping handing us a plate of spaghetti.

I immediately started to eat and so did Joy finishing it off quickly. I looked at the girl "What's your name?" she smiled "Avalon." She handed us two mugs and poured the liquid from the thermos into it. I sniffed it realizing it was just hot chocolate "What do you say?" she laughed lightly but had a menacing look in her eyes "Thank you." Joy squeaked and ducked her head as if she was bowing.

I folded my arms sipping the drink and her eyes glazed over "I guess someone's a little bitter." I wanted to snatch her head off "Yes someone is." She turned and walked out slamming the door and locking it closed. I could hear her banging on the lock and I heard her laugh as she walked away.

"She is so evil!" I shuddered "Of course she has to be that's how the power turned her to be." I frowned "What are you talking about?" she smiled at my cluelessness "The elixir." I nodded "Oh."

Amber stirred "What the heck is going on?" she mumbled then she looked at her shoes screaming she fainted again. I shook my head,

_Poor Amber_. She's more terrified of blood on her than she is a kidnapper.

Joy giggled lightly "Amber always was one for drama."

_**What do you think? Have any ideas I should add?**_

_**Review and give me feedback.**_

_**Have any questions or confusions?**_

_**ASK ME!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	18. Chapter 18

Nina's POV

I hope someone finds us soon it's getting almost unbearable to stand. I looked as Avalon leaned over unconscious Amber and gave her a shot in her arm. I frowned and sighed closing my eyes.

_Help._

Fabian's POV

"Let's go!" Patricia whispered crawling out from under my bed. Mick grabbed his torch and shined it around the room. We snuck down the hallway and opened up the door hoping Trudy wouldn't hear us leaving. We closed the door and the snow hit my face. It was almost surreal how something so beautiful could be so dangerous.

_Kind of like Nina._

I smiled at the thought as Mara came running through the door. She closed it quietly and ran up to us "Where are we going now?" I frowned "Jerome and Alfie left to check the park earlier so we should check behind the house." Mara nodded and she ran to find Jerome and Alfie.

We crept behind the house and walked to a clearing Mick and I split off and went to look at the old warehouse while Patricia stayed watch behind the trees in case anything happened.

We walked up to the warehouse and heard muffled sobs. I beamed and looked at the lock to see it was frozen shut. I grabbed the rolling pin I hid in my coat and bet on the lock until the ice fell off. I opened it and sighed with relief to see Nina, Joy, and Amber.

Amber was unconscious and Nina was curled up against both and Amber and Joy shivering like crazy. She looked around and her eyes landed on me and she pulled out of her covers and walked over to me and immediately started crying. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and tucked her head into my neck.

"Oh Fabian I think Amber's dead. She won't wake up." I gaped at her to and looked over her shoulder to see Mick picking up Amber. Joy stood up her blankets wrapped tightly around her "Fabian we have to get Amber somewhere warm!" she cried. I was confused Joy's hair wasn't that long when we saw her two days ago.

_This is just too weird…_

Nina noticed my confusion "That wasn't the real Joy that came back to the school she was just an imposter trying to kidnap us for revenge."

I heard the walls rattle "Aren't you an informed little girl?" Nina cowered into my side and I turned around "Who are you?" I asked then I looked at her to see it was red headed girl from my dream.

"Did you miss me love?" she asked twirling a bat in her hands like a baton. I stared her over and she started to whack me but Nina screamed and she stopped to hold her ears. I could see Patricia creeping up behind her slowly with a piece of wood in her hands. She whacked the girl over her head and she crumbled to the ground in a heap.

We stepped over her and Mick shot forward running full speed with Amber curled up in his arms. The group of us all ran through the snow with Joy and Nina trailing behind from exhaustion. I grabbed Joy and Nina's hands and helped them through the snow. I could see Jerome and Alfie in a distance waiting for us.

I looked back to see Joy collapse and Jerome ran to her side picking her up. We all ran inside and quietly grabbed as many basins of hot water we could. We ran up to the attic and laid Joy and Amber there. Mara grabbed some towels and brought them up dipping them in the hot water. We put them on Amber's head then on her arms and did the same to Joy. We kept putting them everywhere that was exposed.

Nina, Patricia and Mara told us to lave so they could put it other places.

_Oh I hope they'll be alright._

_Nina's POV _

I pulled off Amber's shirt to reveal a bright pink tank top. I placed he towels all over her and she just lay there lifeless in a heap of hot water. I started to cry and Joy sputtered and coughed waking up making me cry even more. Patricia put an arm around me "She's dead." Patricia shook her head "No she's not."

I touched her neck and tried to find a pulse but there wasn't one "Yes she is look feel for a pulse." She felt around and gasped. Joy shifted "Is she?" Patricia got up and picked up something and chucked at the wall screaming with all her might. Jerome walked "What's going on?" Patricia just threw something else tears streaming down her cheeks. Jerome held her hands at her sides "What is wrong?" she smacked at his chest and cried "I hate this! ALL OF IT!"

Fabian and Mick walked in and they looked really confused "What the heck is going on?" Mick shouted looking at Amber. I got up and walked to him giving him a tight hug. Patricia wrapped her arms around both us and Mara did the same.

"It'll be alright." I whispered "What going on?"

I started to cry and pointed to Amber he walked over to her and sat by her.

"Is it working?" I shook my head "Then why are you crying." Patricia looked at Mick "She's dead Mick."

"What?"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**IS AMBER REALLY DEAD OR AM I JUST EVIL?**

**MWAHHAHAAH!**

**Comment and review!**

**It isn't over yet even if one of the eight is out of the picture.**

**Love,**

Maryam


	19. Chapter 19

"She's dead." He looked at me then frowned "Then why is she moving." I looked down and to my shock her fingers were twitching. I sighed in relief "Oh Amber." I whispered squeezing her hand. I looked back into my memories remembering the shot Avalon gave her. I sighed "The drug." I exclaimed.

"Medical induced coma. Her vitals were lower than normal but they' seem to be perking up. Her body agrees with the temperature." Mick said as he looks at the injection sight "How do you know that?" he shrugged "I had a test on the different scenarios of injury and the different injections and their side effects. So I had a lot of research I had to do." I nodded and looked back to Amber. Her color was returning and she looked a lot better.

Patricia's hands trembled as she placed her hand on top of mine "She's alright?" I nodded and she breathed "Thank goodness." She frowned "Why isn't she awake?" I shrugged "She's traumatized, exhausted the list goes on." Mick seemed satisfied with the result and picked amber up walking down the stairs.

"She should be fine. Let's let her sleep and see what happens. If she hasn't woken up we'll call a doctor." He whispered as we walked down the steps.

We trailed behind him and made our way back to our rooms before Trudy would notice we were gone. Patricia and Mara followed me into the room and lay on my bed "We want stay in here." They chorused "I know." I sighed looking over at Amber.

"Let's get some rest." Mara nodded and the laid at the foot my bed and soon we were all asleep.

_That morning…_

I awoke to see Patricia laying beside me her hair in a disarray and Mara hanging off the bed both fast asleep. I got up quietly and tip toed over to Amber's bed to see her looking at me. She waved "Hi Nina." She shivered pulling the covers tight around her. I dived at her and squeezed her so hard she gasped "Nina what's wrong?" I started to tear up

"We thought you were dead." She rubbed my hair "Well I'm not you're looking at me aren't you." I nodded and she smiled then winced "My arm really hurts and then I see that I got a shot while I was asleep." I nodded "Avalon gave you it." She gaped "So she almost killed me." I shook my head "She just put you into a coma." She frowned "_You lost me_." I laughed wiping my eyes.

_Amber's back._

"She knocked you out." She nodded "Oh!" I hugged her again and helped her stand up. She wobbled "Are you alright?" I whispered "I feel a bit light headed but I can walk." I nodded "Alright come on."

We walked to the door and opened it to see Mick lying there sleeping in a ball up against the doorframe. Amber smiled "Awe!" he stirred and looked up. He stared at her then got up and stared at her some more. I looked in between them as she opened her arms. He walked into her arms and they hugged for a long time just standing there.

They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes talking as if they were telepathic. It was intense.

I shrank away and walked down the steps not wanting to ruin they're moment. I walked right into Fabian and I ducked my head "Sorry." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist "Is Amber all right?" I nodded "She's awake and you're right she is a tough blonde cookie." He nodded "Always has been, and always will be."

_**YAY! I know people were upset eheeeeem but I WOULD NEVER KILL AMBER I LOVE HER AND USE HER IN MY STORY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TOO MUCH for that!**_

_**I was making a dramatic twist that always happens around the climax of the story!**_

_**Like so yeeeh!**_

_**I'M ON A ROLL! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOOOOH!**_

_**Oh yeaaah!**_

_**Review and leave love or the revival of Amber Mellington!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	20. Chapter 20

We've been stuck for almost three days and we were running out of food. Alfie lay on the couch moaning "Trudy I'm starving!" she sighed "I'll have to go to the market." I gasped "Trudy it's 6:00 and I's still snowing." She shrugged "I've got to feed you." She grabbed her coat "I'll be back soon. Don't come out of the house." She closed the door and she descended out the campus.

Amber leaned over and lit a match lighting the fire. I snuggled towards the fire and Amber sat down on the floor next to me. The wind rattled the windows and I looked around. The lights flickered and I frowned "What's going on?" Amber shrugged "The power's going out." I sighed "I'm going to go check the lines." Amber grabbed my hand

"NO! This is what happens in all the scary movies. We just need to stay here until Trudy comes back and gets the generator going." I sighed "Only because that seems more rational." She smiled in satisfaction and they fire reflected into her eyes making them shimmer.

I got up "I'm going to find Fabian." She nodded and sipped her thermos staring into the fire. I stood up and walked out of the room running upstairs. I heard Fabian and Joy's voices and I peeked in. He was handing her a ring and she smiled brightly giving him a one armed hug "I never thought I'd find this. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as a friend." I smiled and leaned against the door frame. I could Fabian looked around "Did the power go out?" Joy leaned forward and stood up "I guess they did." She grabbed his forearm "Let's go." They walked towards the door and I revealed myself "Hey." I smiled.

Joy held her heart "Nina you scared me?" she stepped forward and linked her arm with mine "What are you doing up here?" I came to check on you guys to see if you were, ok." She nodded and led me away from Fabian. I waved to him guiltily and he shrugged.

The light turned out completely and I nearly fell down the steps/ Joy caught me and breathed "You okay?" I nodded "It's just really dark." We reached the bottom and followed the light of the fire. I frowned and looked around to see everyone but Mick and Mara "Anyone know where Mick and Mara are?" they shrugged.

I frowned and walked into the pitch black kitchen and walked towards the laundry room. I heard them talking and my heart clenched as Amber's face popped into my mind.

"Whatever Romeo!" I heard her laugh "I'm serious what do I do about her?" I heard Mara sigh "I'm not sure." I opened the door and they both gasped "Nina it's not what it seems." I rolled my eyes "Enlighten me." He pulled me into the laundry room and closed the door.

"I was asking Mara what I should do for me and Amber's anniversary." I nodded "What did you suggest?" Mara shined the torch on me "Well I thought he should make her something or throw a party like last time." I rolled my eyes "Amber does like parties. Next time do this stuff somewhere less sneaky because Amber may catch the wrong idea." Mick nodded and we all walked out. Amber stood there her arms crossed with a sharp look in her eye "What's going on?" I smiled "Happy Anniversary!" I yelled hugging her. She frowned "Our anniversary is next week." I pried myself off of her "_Oh_!" I giggled "Sorry." I ran away leaving them to talk.

I could see Amber's expression soften as they explained and she ended up hugging both of them and grabbing their hands dragging them into the sitting room "GUYS! I'M HAVING A PARTY!" she yelled clapping. We all stared at her and she shot us a sharp look signaling us to clap.

"Yay!" we chorused and she smiled nicely and curtseyed "I can't wait to bake a cake with Trudy!" she squealed and ran off into the dark. Mick smiled sheepishly "My fault."

We laughed at his innocence and could hear Amber singing as she walked up the stairs. I stood up and grabbed Fabian's hands pulling him up.

"Come here." I whispered leading him into the laundry room and sat down. He turned on his torch and shined it around the room "Why did you bring me in here for?" I giggled and leaned forward pressing my lips to his "What was that for?" he breathed as I pulled away "I don't know. Saving my life, and being here for me. The list goes on." He laughed "Hmm…Oh really." He cradled my face and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the lights turned on.

I blushed and turned off the flashlight. His eyes flickered to the door as it flew open and Amber stumbled in "Lights are back on." She yelled skipping away.

"What a strange girl." He murmured helping me up and pulling me close to him. I tapped his nose "Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!" I slipped out of his arm and grabbed his hand leading him out of the laundry room.

_**LALALA! Fluffy chapter and no drama….Hmm this seems suspicious.**_

_**OH! Before I forget I just wanted to thank you so much for your wonderful love for the llast chapter it made my heart swell!**_

_**^.^**_

_**Who knew Mick could be so caring and he was so desperate he asked Mara!**_

_**Hehe…**_

_**Review and leave love!**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Maryam**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Three days later…_

"Guys wake up! You have to be at school today!" I groaned and put on my uniform with some kit leggings. I ran downstairs "Why?" I whined "They want you to be there for some presentation." I groaned and leaned against the banister waiting for Fabian.

Fabian rushed out of the back room "Let's go!" Amber slid down the banister "Wait for me!" she shouted. She grabbed Mick's hand and we walked out together. We trudged through the snow wondering what was going to happen at school.

We walked in to see everyone making their way out towards the Sports building. We followed until we got to the gymnasium. Mrs. Andrews stood on a podium looking worried as she stared at all the students. She fixed the microphone and began to speak "Hello and welcome! We have had some recent events that have brought attention to our security.

We are putting each and every student on house arrest. Not because you're in trouble but because we need to test our security levels. Thank you." She waved and walked out of the room.

"Sibuna meeting now!" I grabbed Amber's hand and we walked into the hallway hearing voices. I peeked around the corner to see Avalon with a hat on and Mrs. Avalon. Mrs. Avalon was scowling at her "What are you doing here?" she snarled "Can't I come see my little sister." She scoffed "I don't even know who you are." Avalon smiled "I'm your sister whom you love." She shook her head "I don't love you I was sworn into the society to kill you." I gasped and pulled back breathing heavily.

Fabian looked as surprised as me and I heard Mrs. Avalon walking towards us. I bit my lip and turned to Fabian pretended to talk casually. Amber still looked confused as she stared at Mrs. Avalon as she walked past.

"So she's Avalon's sister?" I nodded "Wow this is getting deeper and deeper." I nodded agreeably "I can't believe this." I whispered. Mick rounded the corner "What are you guys doing? I turned around and you were gone." Amber bounded up to him "Just some important information boo, nothing exciting." He nodded and threw an arm over her shoulder walking away.

I smiled "Mick is so gullible sometimes." Fabian rolled his eyes "He lives for sports what do you expect?" I laughed "Well nothing is ever not exciting in Amber's world." He shrugged "Except vintage jewelry."

I laughed at how true that was then I felt somebody pick me up. I squealed "Put me down." They laughed "I thought you loved me." I gasped "Danny." He let me down and I turned around. I squealed "Danny what are you doing here?" he shrugged "Came to see you. Uncle Kevin sent me to deliver some news." I nodded "What news?" he looked down "Well Gran's condition is better the dialysis is working for her. So that's good news I come with good news." I smiled and hugged him "Í missed you." He shrugged "Whatever you know you weren't thinking about me at all." I looked over to see Fabian standing awkwardly.

"Danny this is Fabian my boyfriend. Fabian meet Danny my cousin." Fabian shook his hand and nodded awkwardly.

"We should get back to the house." They nodded and we walked through the swarm of students and made our way to Anubis House. Trudy welcomed Danny with open arms and told he could stay till the end of the week then he had to go. I was overly excited to introduce Danny to all my friends.

We sat in my room and walked for a while until everyone came home then I grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway.

_**Hopefully they'll accept Danny for the rude, blunt person he is.**_

_**I know it's short but I was working on my new story and this is just a small filler.**_

_**Next chapter a little more drama, Avalon tries to keep the Anubis house students captive in Anubis House.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	22. Chapter 22

I sat on the counter as Jerome hurriedly ran around the kitchen cooking brownies. I shook my head "I can't believe you're cooking brownies." I guffawed. He stuck his tongue out and stepped closer to me looking into my eyes "I can't believe your making brownies." He mocked tapping flour on my nose.

I gasped "Ugh Jerome!" I screeched and he smirked "That's what you get." I shook my head. He stepped closer and pressed his lips to mine silencing me. I pulled away as I heard a tray fall on the floor. Mara stood there a plate of brownies in her hand. She blushed setting the brownies down and scampered out of the room.

Jerome wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me again. I reached back my hand searching for the eggs. I grabbed an egg and pulled away smiling sweetly "That's what you get." I splat the egg on his nose and it ran down his face. He blinked and smirked grabbing some dough he ran it through my hair.

I screeched and I pushed at his chest jumping down from the counter. He picked me up from behind and nuzzled his face into my shirt getting egg all over it. I threw flour at him and stomped out. I could hear him laughing as I ran upstairs. I grabbed my soap and jumped in the showers washing my hair angrily.

I threw on some flannel pants and stomped downstairs with wet hair. Jerome looked at me silently but I could tell he was holding in laughs. He walked over and placed something warm in my hand. I looked and it was a brownie with '_Sorry_' wrote on it in red icing.

I smiled and ate the brownie "I forgive you." He rolled his eyes "I knew that. I mean how can you resist these cooking skills?" I patted his shoulder "You can't." he grinned "Exactly."

I leaned up to hug him and I heard a loud bang. The lights went out and I looked around.

"What was that?"

Fabian's POV

Nina and I ran downstairs to see what was going on. Patricia and Jerome stood there looking wide eyed. I gave Patricia the look and she pushed Jerome out of the room. I looked at her "I'll knock three times." She mouthed and I nodded. Nina bent down and opened the passageway to the cellar. We climbed down to see everything in ruins.

I gaped when I saw a scarlet handprint on the wall and a black '_A_' written in the middle. Patricia knocked almost 10 times and I heard Jerome groan loudly. I heard Patricia scream and then the pattering of feet. Nina grabbed my hands and I heard the cellar door open "Don't hide from me." I heard a sultry voice whisper lightly.

She led me to the cabin and felt around trying to close the door. There was a glow and suddenly we were in a room much like the room in the attic. There was a large door in front of us. Nina breathed as I heard more banging and glass shattering. I heard banging against the wall we were leaning against.

"I don't like hide and seek." I heard her scream throwing a glass. I walked through the door and it opened. Inside was a huge room with cracked floors and walls that have been stripped. It had red handprints all over the walls and Joy written across the walls.

Nina ran her hands over the walls "This is where she was." She whispered leaning against it. I coughed as dust flew around my face. I heard the door rattle and Nina jumped.

"Let me in." I heard Amber's desperate voice call. I opened the door to see Avalon with a knife to Amber throat.

"No funny business." She called gesturing to the knife. Amber breathed and she placed her hand over her right eye. I nodded and we backed up against the wall giving her enough space.

"Now we'll sit here until you tell me where the cup of ankh is." Nina sat down on the dusty couch putting her head in her hands.

_**This'll be fun.**_

_**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah I'm rushing but I don't care this is probably the farthest I've gotten in my plot.**_

_**I really like this chapter if you don't that's cool!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_

_**Oh yeah and Sweet Disposition chapter 3 should be up tomorrow morning or tonight!**_

_**So check that out **___


	23. Sorry

I really don't understand why I'm having trouble coming up with ideas!

My muse is drowning in a pit of lava…Please stay with me!

I really need ideas and plenty of support so just please don't give up!

Xoxo

Maryam


	24. Chapter 24

**_Nina's POV_**

"We don't know."

She scoffed her eyes fierce "Well then I guess if I slashed your pretty friends head off you still wouldn't know. I gulped contemplating giving her fake information. She waved he knife and I pretended to be defeated.

"Okay I'll tell you!"

She smiled brightly pushing Amber towards me and Amber fell into my arms her arms wound tightly around my neck. She sobbed into my neck as Avalon pointed the knife at us.

"If I find out your lying I'll kill all three of you." I felt Fabian shift behind us nervously. We followed her out of the small room and into the cellar. She ordered us all up the stairs first and we gasped as we saw the mess of the kitchen. Jerome was unconscious against the wall and Patricia was huddled in the corner.

Avalon glared at her as we traveled through the living room. I led them up to the attic and Amber shot me a confused look.

I shook my head and pointed over to the bay window. As Avalon walked over to the window I grabbed a loose floorboard and walked up behind her whacking her in the back. She stumbled then fell through the window. She rolled across the roof until she reached the ledge.

She glared at me as she swung up standing on the roof. The roof creaked as she walked across. I readied my board as she tried to step through the window. I whacked her leg and she fell landing with a thud. I looked away breathing heavily dropping the board.

"Um...Nina." Amber's voice broke out "What?" she pointed towards the roof and I noticed Avalon was gone.

"Where did she go?"

So...I'm really glad I have such amazing people behind me. I love you guys!

_**You still amaze me!**_

_**This is for you.**_

_**Hopefully I'll have the next one up by Saturday!**_

_**Love Maryam**_


End file.
